Funny Occurrences
by Plague's Vengeance
Summary: Who knew a Saturday detention could bring six people so different from each other closer than they'd ever been to anyone before. The Brain, the Athlete, the Basket-Case, the Princess, the Wild-Child, and the Criminal certainly had no idea. Bender/OC: Brian/Claire: Andy/Allison
1. Prologue

_Saturday March 24, 1984_

_Shermer High School_

_Shermer, Illinois 60062_

_Dear Mr. Vernon,_

_We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it is that we did wrong. What we did __**was**__ wrong, but we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. What do you care? You see us as you want to see us – in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us a brain, an athlete, a basket-case, a princess, a wild-child, and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed…_

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh my God please don't kill me or maim me or anything because I _should _be updating my other stories instead of posting another one. I'd apologize but I try not to make a habit of making empty apologies because I honestly could NOT help myself when I watched the 'Breakfast Club'. I've been on a 'Breakfast Club' kick lately and I noticed it's extremely hard to find a good 'Breakfast Club' story so I figured I'd write my own. I sincerely hope everyone likes this story. This is a Bender/OC story because lets face it, he and Claire just didn't look right together and Bender is freaking awesome too. Disclaimer is at the bottom and is for the whole story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the characters or the plot from the 'Breakfast Club' those rights John Hughes (freaking genius that he is). I'm just temporarily borrowing them, even though I really wish I owned Bender... *dreamy sigh* **


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

Three very different cars idled in front of Shermer High School, all with very different occupants.

"I can't believe you can't get me out of this." The redhead in the BMW whined to her father petulantly, "I mean it's so absurd that I have to be here on a Saturday. It's not like I'm defective or anything!"

The man sighed and reached into the back of the sleek car, grabbing a silver shopping bag then handing it to his daughter.

"I'll make it up to you. Honey, ditching class to go shopping doesn't make you a defective, now have a great day." He said, not so subtly ushering his daughter out of the car.

The princess huffed and stalked out of the car, slamming the door behind her before she headed into the school.

* * *

In the car behind the BMW, a woman scolded her son.

"Is this the first time or the last time you do this?" She demanded harshly.

The boy sitting in the passenger seat sighed quietly, "The last."

The blue-eyed boy stared intently out the windshield as he answered not making eye contact with his mother as she continued to berate him.

"Well get in there and use the time to your advantage." She said harshly, her blue eyes glaring at her son.

"Mom, we're not supposed to study, we're just supposed to sit there and do no nothing." The blonde boy protested weakly.

The woman snarled slightly, "Well mister, you figure out a way to study."

"Yeah." The little girl sitting in between the blonde boy and his mother drawled annoyingly.

The brainy boy glared at his sister for a moment, hoping to fry her with his gaze.

"Well go!" His mother snapped, causing him to look at her before subtly rolling his eyes and getting out of the small car and gently shutting the door.

He didn't glance back as he made his way into the school building, heading towards the library.

* * *

A Jeep idled at the end of the makeshift line the three cars had made in front of the school. The older man sitting in the driver's seat turned to look at his son, who was staring at the dashboard mutinously.

"Hey, I screwed around. Guys screw around, there's nothing wrong with that." The older man said while his son nodded, "Except that you got caught, sport."

The boy in the blue letterman jacket glanced at his old man briefly but kept his head bent, "Yeah, Mom already rang me alright?"

A frown puckered the older man's brow, "You wanna miss a match?" He demanded harshly, "You wanna blow your ride?"

The boy shook his head, his lips pursed in irritation. When it was obvious that was the only reply the older man was going to get he continued to criticize his son.

"Now, no school is gonna give a scholarship to a discipline case." He said aggressively.

The boy looked at his father coldly and his lips pressed into a thinner line. He shoved the door open to get out, slamming it behind him as he stormed into the school.

* * *

As the three other cars drive out of the school parking lot, a small gray car pulls to a shrieking halt, just shy of hitting a young man in a gray coat and aviators as he calmly walked in front of the car, heading towards the entrance of Shermer High School.

A dark haired girl in multiple layers of dark, baggy clothes steps out of the back seat of the car, shutting the door softly. The girl pauses when the car doesn't immediately pull away and she steps towards the passenger window only to freeze as the car jerks forward, driving off swiftly. The girl stands in the middle of the parking lot watching as a black motorcycle swerves to avoid the gray car the dark haired girl had just gotten out of. She only waits a second longer to watch the teenage girl and the man on the motorcycle stop in front of the school before she heads into the building.

* * *

The motorcycle's passenger quickly swings off the bike, yanking the helmet off and passing it to the man still sitting there.

"Ya won' be causin' any more trouble, sis?" The man said in a thick southern Georgian drawl.

The girl ruffled her short blonde curls and sneered at him, "Ah reckon ah will." She said with the same thick southern twang.

The man rolled his eyes and ruffled the girl's hair before driving off, leaving the blonde girl to make her way into the school building at a leisurely pace.

* * *

**Author's Note: First chapter! Yay! It honestly wouldn't surprise me to have this entire thing written/typed out in a 2-3 days, posted & completed within the week. I just hope people like it, if not then oh well, at least I got it out of my system.**

**EDIT - 11/13/12 at 1:26AM**


	3. Chapter 2: Taking A Piss

The redhead princess sat down in at the front table gloomily, placing her bag in her lap and folding her hands over the top. She didn't bother to look at the nerdy blonde boy that had sat at the table behind her, instead focusing her attention on the dirty blonde jock that had just walked in the library.

The jock walked over to the redhead's table, gesturing to the seat at the end. The princess shrugged with a quirk of her lips. Neither one paid attention to the criminal looking boy that had grabbed a pad of hall pass off the librarian's desk then forced the nerd out of the seat behind them. The nerd moved to the middle table in the second row of tables to the left the princess, jock, and criminal were sitting in without complaint.

The princess and the jock watched as a darkly dressed girl shuffled past them, taking the long way around the statue to sit at the table behind the table the nerd sat at. The jock and princess looked at each other and snickered as the dark haired girl plopped into the very last seat with her back to them. A few moments later principal Vernon walked in the library, a smug smirk on his face.

"Well, well here we are." Vernon said, a slight mocking tone to his voice, "I want to congratulate you for be-"

A loud crashing sound followed by a yelled "GOD FRACKIN' DAMMIT!" cut him off before he could finish.

Vernon spun around and stalked out the door, while the five teens, even the basket-case girl in the back, turned to stare at the door curiously. They didn't have to wait long before a blonde girl stumbled inside the library, cursing up a storm with Vernon following her inside.

"Jesus Christ, Dick. Give a girl sum warnin' 'fore ya go pushin' her 'round." The blonde girl snapped in her southern accent as she turned to glare at the older man.

"I'll give you a warning next Saturday when you come to see me for detention." The principal snapped right back, glaring at the blonde and pointing towards the table in front of the table the nerd was sitting at, "Sit down."

"Ah fuck." The girl muttered quietly, but apparently not quietly enough since Vernon heard her.

"That's another detention, Miss Thompson."

The girl scowled and stomped towards the seat, throwing her bag on the floor and kicking her feet up onto the table, "Wonder-fuckin'-ful."

"That's three. Do you want another?" Vernon demanded, his face beginning to turn red.

The blonde glanced around at the other teens in the library, all of them staring at her and Vernon with different expressions. The princess and jock looked at her with disdain, the brain was staring in shock, the basket-case in the back looked curious, and the blonde could see amusement on the criminal's face.

Giving a bored sigh, Thompson turned back to Vernon, "Wha' tha hell. Ain't like ah got anythin' better ta do."

Vernon's face got redder and he scowled at the blonde redneck, "You got, missy. You're mine for the next month."

The blonde responded by waving her finger in a circle in the universal sign for 'whoopty-doo' and crossed her arms over her chest, leaning her head back to stare at the ceiling.

Vernon decided to ignore the gesture and turned back to face the other five teens in the library, "As I was saying, congratulations for being on time."

"Excuse me sir?" The redhead said, raising her hand but continued before she was acknowledged, "I think there's been a mistake. I know it's detention but, uh, I don't think I belong in _here_."

Vernon looked at her for a moment, before ignoring her statement in favor of checking his watch, "It is now seven-oh-six. You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here. Ponder the errors of you ways."

The blonde turned her head slightly when she heard someone hacking quietly. She cocked an eyebrow as she watched the criminal spit into the air then catch it in his mouth again. He smirked at the disgusted look on the princess's face when he caught her looking at him.

The criminal lifted his head and winked at the blonde when he saw her staring at him. The blonde's other eyebrow rose before she snorted quietly and went back to gazing boredly at the ceiling.

"You may not talk." Vernon commanded, pointing at the redhead who looked at him indignantly, "You will not move from these seats."

The blonde nerd sitting behind the blonde redneck froze half-way through shifting into the middle seat of his table, staring at Vernon with wide eyes before sitting back in his original seat.

Vernon walked down the aisle between the two rows of tables, stopping at the table the dark haired boy was sitting in, "And you will not sleep."

The chair the dark-haired criminal was resting his feet on was promptly pulled away by Vernon.

Vernon lifted the papers and pencils he held in his hands, "Alright people, we're going to try something a little different today." He shuffled the papers in his hands slightly, looking at the nerd and the criminal before beginning to pass the papers around, starting with darkly dressed girl, "We are going to write an essay. No less than a thousand words. Describing to me who you are."

"This a test?" The criminal asked and was ignored by Vernon.

"And when I say essay, I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times." Vernon glanced at the redneck and the criminal, "Is that clear Mr. Bender, Miss Thompson?"

"Crystal." Bender said, looking at the floor.

"Perfectly." Thompson drawled at the same time, not tearing her eyes away from the ceiling.

"Good. Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself." Vernon stated, looking around the room, "Maybe you'll even decide whether or not you care to return."

The blonde boy behind the southern girl began to stand and speak, "Uh, you know I can answer that one right now, sir. That'd be no, no for me."

"Sit down, Johnson." Vernon snapped, giving the nerd a look.

"Thank you, sir." The blonde said and sat down, causing Thompson to snicker quietly.

Bender looked at Johnson with a mildly disgusted and amused face as Vernon continued to prattle on.

"My office is right across that hall. Any monkey business is ill-advised." The principal stated, pointing out the library door, "Questions?"

The jock shook his head slightly, looking at the table and Vernon turned to walk out but Bender suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah, I got a question." The criminal stated, "Does Barry Manilow know that you raid his wardrobe?"

Thompson let out a short bark of laughter that caused her chair to fall back onto all fours. The criminal smirked in her direction, while Vernon began to turn an unflattering shade of red again.

"I'll give you the answer to that question, Mr. Bender, next Saturday." He said pointing at Bender before turning to Thompson, "And I'll be seeing you for another detention as well, Miss Thompson."

The blonde girl made a face once Vernon's back was turned.

"Don't mess with the bull you two, you'll get the horns." The principal said, pausing just inside the library doorway to point at Thompson and Bender, then stalked out of the room.

* * *

"That man," Bender started, pointing at Vernon's retreating back, "Is a brownie hound."

Thompson snorted in amusement and folded her hands across the back of her neck as she tipped her chair back on two legs again.

The room was quiet except for a soft cracking and popping sound. Slowly, five of the six teens turned around to stare at the girl in the back row. Thompson cocked a dark blonde brow as she watched the dark-haired girl bite her thumb nail.

The dark-haired girl looked at her nail for a moment and moved to put it back in her mouth but paused when she felt eyes on her. Glancing over, she met the gazes of the five detainees, who were staring at her with looks of either shock, disgust, or in southern girl's case, amusement. She met all their eyes briefly, before sticking her nail in her mouth and biting down.

"You keep eating your hand you're not gonna be hungry for lunch." Bender observed mockingly.

The nail-biter spat the nail in her mouth at the criminal. It missed of course, but she made a valiant effort in Thompson's opinion.

"I've seen you before." Bender said, pointing at her and ignoring the nail that was spat at him then he turned to the blonde girl in the front, "But I haven't seen you before."

"What's ya point?" The blonde girl asked flippantly, turning to face the front and stare at the ceiling.

Bender shrugged and slumped further down into his seat instead of answering.

It was quiet again, until the nerd behind the Georgia native began to mutter to himself.

"Who am I? Who am I?" he muttered, "I am a walrus."

'_The hell?' _She thought and turned around to stare at Johnson, who had a pen stuck to his lip.

Apparently, Thompson wasn't the only that thought the nerd was strange because Bender was looking at him. As if feeling the two volatile stares on him, Johnson first glanced at Thompson then looked at Bender. He gave a nervous breath of a chuckle and unhooked the pen from his lip, giving Bender an anxious smile before turning back to the paper resting on the table in front of him.

The blonde girl turned fully around, straddling her chair backwards to watch as the criminal placed the foot that had been on the table back on the ground and begin taking off his trench coat. The nerd had the same idea and was taking off his windbreaker when he caught sight of the look Bender was giving him, prompting him to freeze in his movements then start to act like he had a chill so he could shrug the jacket back on.

Bender leaned forward, resting one arm on the table and the other on his leg while he glared at poor Johnson.

Thompson watched as Johnson looked over at the criminal.

"It's the shits, huh?" He said with another nervous chuckle.

The criminal continued to stare at him as if he were an irritating bug on his shoe for another moment, before facing forward to stare at the back of the red haired princess's head. He crumbled the paper that Vernon had giving them to write on into a ball and chucked it at her. Lucky for her, it arced over her head.

Not liking the reaction, or lack thereof, Bender began singing the guitar riff from 'Sunshine of Your Love' by Cream and playing an air guitar.

The redneck snickered and murmured the opening in her heavy Georgian drawl, "It's gettin' near dawn, when lights close their tired eyes. Ah'll soon be with ya my love, to give ya my dawn surprise. Ah'll be with ya darlin' soon, Ah'll be with ya when the stars start fallin'."

Bender looked at her with a grin on his face as he continued to play the air guitar.

"I can't believe this is happening to me." The princess said with an eye roll.

Bender suddenly stopped his rendition of 'Sunshine of Your Love' and places his hands on the table, "Oh, shit - what are we supposed to do if we have to take a piss?"

The jock rolled his eyes and turned forward while the princess muttered an 'Oh please' accompanied by an eye roll. But Bender didn't pay attention to them, instead he spread his legs slightly and put his hands under the table.

"You gotta go, you gotta go." Bender said with a shrug and the sound of him unzipping his fly could be heard.

Thompson felt her eyes widened slightly and bite her inner cheek to keep from laughing as Bender leaned forward, pressing his chest against the edge of his table. The jock spun around in his seat with a dark look, while the princess turned her head to stare at the criminal in disbelief.

"Oh my God." The princess said, turning around quickly to stare at the library door.

A slow smile made its way onto Thompson's face as she watched the jock tilt his head to check if Bender had really whipped it out.

"Hey you're not urinating in here, man." The jock snapped, lifting his head to stare at the top of the criminal's.

"Don't talk. Don't talk, it makes it crawl back up!" Bender stated urgently.

The smile on the redneck girl's face got bigger and amusement danced in her brown eyes when she saw Johnson lean his head to the side to see Bender's little friend.

"You whip it out and you're dead before the first drop hits the floor." The jock threatened, glaring at Bender.

Bender lifted his head and staring at the jock, tilting his head almost flirtatiously.

"You're pretty sexy when you get angry. Grrr…" he said, growling at the end.

The wild girl couldn't take it anymore. She placed her forehead against the nerd's table, quiet giggles spilling from her lips. Since her eyesight was blocked by the table, she didn't see the athlete scowling at Bender before turning back around in his seat. Nor did she see Bender straighten slight and fold his arms across the table top, his gaze briefly landing on the princess then the silently laughing wild girl.

"Hey, homeboy." He called to the nerd that was staring at the blonde head of curls resting on his table like it was a poisonous snake.

The nerd looked away from the shaking blonde to stare at Bender, pointing at himself with the pen in his hand.

"Why don't you go close that door, we'll get the prom queen and the redneck impregnated." Bender continued looking at the redhead first then the blonde.

The redhead whirled to face the criminal while Thompson lifted her head, both glaring at the dark-haired teen. The criminal leered at them both and the southern girl flipped him the bird.

"If ya can even get it up." She snapped at him, "Yer more than welcome ta try."

That made Bender smirk and lean towards her, "Why don't you come over here and find out if I can?"

"Hey. Hey!" The jock snapped, jerking Bender's attention away from the sneering blonde girl to him, "If I lose my temper you're totaled, man."

Bender made a face and asked in a surfer dude accent, "Totally?"

The jock leaned forward and rested his hands on the back of his chair, his face serious, "Totally."

Bender made to respond but the princess beat him to it, causing the criminal to look at her.

"Why don't you just shut up?" She snapped condescendingly, "Nobody here's interested."

"Really." The jock agreed as the two popular teens turned around, "Buttface."

Bender made a mock hurt expression, before smiling slyly, "I bet Thompson is interested."

The blonde snorted and folded her arms on the nerd's table then laid her head on her arms.

Seeing he wasn't going to get a response to that comment, the criminal turned his attention to the jock, "Well hey, Sporto, what did you do to get in here?"

The jock didn't respond so Bender continued.

"Forget to wash your jock?"

"Uh, excuse me fellas, I think we should just write our papers." The nerd cut in but was ignored.

The jock turned to face Bender again, "Look, just because you live in here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass. So knock it off!"

"It's a free country." Bender retorted with a sneer.

The jock turned around again and this time the princess spoke.

"He's just doing it to get a rise out of you." She said, trying to sound smart, "Just ignore him."

Bender shook his hair out of his face and addressed the princess, "Sweets," he waited until the redhead turned to look at him, "You couldn't ignore me if you tried."

The prom queen stared at his smug smirk for a moment before turning around with an eye roll. Thompson, on the other hand, was slightly unnerved by the fact that she believed him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Second chapter to my Bender/OC story. Thoughts? **

**Seriously the pee scene is one of my favorite parts of the movie. Cracks me up every time. Oh has anyone noticed the only people that try to get a look at mini-Bender are the two dudes? What's up with that shit man?**

**Anyhooties, thank you Kira Tsumi for reviewing and alerting! You are awesome! I'm so glad **_**SOMEONE**_** likes this story.**

**And thank you mbinns and Alexandria Marie Carington for favoriting and/or alerting! You guys rock!**

**EDITED – 11/12/12 at 1:44AM**


	4. Chapter 3: Loose Screws

"_He's just doing it to get a rise out of you." She said, trying to sound smart, "Just ignore him."_

_Bender shook his hair out of his face and addressed the princess, "Sweets," he waited until the redhead turned to look at him, "You couldn't ignore me if you tried."_

_The prom queen stared at his smug smirk for a moment before turning around with an eye roll._

* * *

"So…" Bender started, "So! Are you guys like boyfriend-girlfriend?" he asked, looking between the two silent popular teens.

"Steady dates?"

No response.

"Loo-vers?" He asked, stretching out the word, "Come on, Sporto, level with me. You slip her the hot beef injection?"

That caused both the princess and the jock to spin around in their seats in anger and indignation.

"GO TO HELL!" The princess shrieked.

"ENOUGH!" The jock hollered at the same time.

Bender snickered at them when he got the reaction he wanted.

"Hey! What's going on in there?" Vernon demanded from his office.

Thompson had lifted her head slightly at the beginning of Bender's questions and she could see a faint grin on the dark-haired girl's face. She watched as the princess turned around after glaring at the criminal for a few moments.

The jock turned around next and muttered, "Scumbag."

The southern girl raised her head the rest of the way and watched as Bender stood from his seat, walking towards the railing that was next to the princess and jock's table.

"What do you say we close that door?" The criminal asked, pointing as he moved, "We can't have any kind of party Vernon checking us out every few seconds." He continued and hopped up onto the rail.

"Well, you know the door is s'posed to stay open." Johnson said, gesturing slightly with his pen.

Thompson snorted and rolled her eyes before leaning back to rest her elbows on the table behind her, the leather biker jacket she wore falling open to reveal the tight tank underneath.

"So what?" Bender demanded, looking at the brain and then the jock.

"So why don't you just shut up?" The jock demanded, "There's five other people in here you know."

"Wow, you can count. See I knew you had to be smart to be a… a wrestler." Bender said, resting his elbows on his thighs as he stared at the jock patronizingly.

"Who the hell are you to judge anybody anyway?" The jock snapped, turning away from Bender.

"Really." The princess agreed with a snicker.

Bender glanced at her before looking back at the jock, who had started talking again.

"You know Bender, you don't even count." The jock stated cruelly, "You know if you disappeared forever, it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not even exist at this school."

'_Oh hell no.' _Thompson thought and jumped to her feet.

"The fuck ya talkin' 'bout, ya little prick!" She snarled, slamming her hands on the nerd's table as she stood, "Tha' mean me too? Huh?"

She could tell by the look on his smug little face that it did.

"You sunavabitch!" She hissed and took a threatening step forward, her fists clenched at her sides.

Fortunately for the jock, Bender jumped in before she could injure him.

"Well, I'll just run right out and join the wrestling team." He said.

The two popular teens looked at each other and laughed with each other.

"Maybe the prep club too. Student Council." He added with a smirk.

The jock shook his head, "Nah. They wouldn't take you."

"I'm hurt." Bender said sarcastically.

"You know why guys like you knock everything?" The princess started, looking at the criminal scornfully.

"This should be rich." Thompson muttered, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against her table.

"This should be stunning." Bender said sarcastically at the same time.

"It's because you're afraid. Both of you." The princess stated, looking first at Bender then Kate.

"Oh God, you richies are so smart. That's exactly why I'm not heavy in activities." Bender agreed, sarcasm heavy in his voice.

"You're a big coward." The redhead said, looking at Bender with an almost pitying expression.

"I'm in the math club," Johnson suddenly spoke up, but only Thompson seemed to have heard him.

The blonde girl turned to look at him curiously, tilting her head slightly. Johnson glanced over at her and she smiled which caused him to blush and give her a shy smile back. The princess's obnoxious voice grabbed Kate's attention though, as the redhead explained why Bender knocked the activities people.

"See you're afraid that they won't take you. You don't belong, so you just have to dump all over it." The prom queen stated her observation with obvious satisfaction.

'_Wha' is this broad smokin'?' _The redneck thought to herself as she just stared at the redhead incredulously.

Bender must have been having similar thoughts because he rolled his eyes upward and looked to the side.

"Well, it wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being assholes now would it?" He asked drily.

"Well you don't even know." The princess stated matter-of-factly, "You don't even know any of us."

"Well, I don't know any lepers either, but I'm not gonna run out and join one of their fucking clubs."

"Hey lets watch the mouth, huh." The jock said, finally speaking up again.

The princess glanced at the jock just as Johnson spoke again.

"I'm in the Physics club too."

The blonde girl looked back at the nerd again, a small smile gracing her lips only to be wiped off the minute Bender opened his mouth again.

"Excuse me a second." He said to the two popular students and turning to Johnson, "What are you babbling about."

Thompson glared at him darkly, but Johnson spoke before she could.

"Well what I'd said was, that I'm in the math club, uh, the Latin club, and the physics club… Physics club." He stated the last one twice since he stuttered slightly the first time.

Bender leaned forward, looking at the princess, "Hey, Cherry," He said and she turned to look at him, "Do you belong to the Physics club?"

"That's an academic club." The princess stated, although the 'duh' at the end went unsaid.

"So?" Thompson asked, looking at the princess through narrow brown eyes, "What's yer point?"

The redhead looked at her disdainfully, "So academic clubs aren't the same as other kinds of clubs."

"Ah." Bender said, like he'd just found the answer to a particularly difficult question, "But to dorks like him, they are."

The redhead bit her lip and looked over at the nerd, but Bender wasn't done.

"What do you guys do in your club?" The criminal addressed Johnson.

Johnson looked up at the ceiling in thought, "In Physics, we–we, uh, talk about physics, uh, properties of physics."

"So it's sorta social. Demented and sad but social, right." The last part of the statement was directed at the prom queen.

The princess sneered at Bender when he looked at her and Johnson answered the criminal's question, despite it being rhetorical.

"Yeah, well, I guess you could consider it a social situation. Um, I mean there are other children in my club." Johnson explained, but Kate could tell that Bender wasn't really listening. He was too busy look at the princess's reaction.

"And, uh, a-at the end of the year we have, um, we have a b-big banquet at the, uh, at the, uh, Hilton."

At that Bender looked up, gesturing with one hand as he spoke, "You load up. Ya party."

Johnson looked at him like he was particular dumb child with one eyebrow raised, "Well no, we get dressed up. I mean, uh, but we don't, uh, we don't get high."

"Only burners like you get high." The princess said, unable to resist putting in her two-cents.

"And, uh, I didn't have any shoes so I had to borrow my dad's." The nerd rambled, "It was kinda weird, cause my mom doesn't like me to wear other people's shoes. Then, uh, my cusil-" Johnson stuttered, "My cousin Kendall from Indiana, he got high once. He started, like, eating really weird foods and, uh, and then he just felt like he didn't belong anywhere. You know kind of like Twilight Zone, kinda."

Thompson's eyebrows had steadily risen on her forehead as the nerd babbled, she saw the dark haired girl point a finger gun at the back of his head and the wild girl felt her lips twitch. The blonde also saw the stare down going on between the princess and the criminal and the way the jock kept shifting in his seat and glancing out the door.

"Sounds like you." The princess snickered at Bender after the nerd had finished.

"Has anyone ever told ya, ya babble incessantly?" Thompson asked the nerd, her tone pleasant.

She watched as he flushed and ducked his head in embarrassment, but Kate continued unperturbed.

"It's kinda cute." The Georgia native said, tilting her head and returning his incredulous stare, with a mischievous one.

Out of the corner of her eye, Thompson say Bender jerk his own head around to stare at her so fast, she thought he gave himself whiplash for a moment. The blonde could see him getting geared up to make a comment, but the jock spoke first.

"Look you guys keep up your talking and Vernon's gonna come right in here." He snapped at them, "I got a meet this Saturday, I'm not gonna miss it on account of you boneheads."

Seeming to forget about Thompson's comment the criminal turned his attention to the jock.

"Oh and wouldn't that be a bite, huh?" He said, acting all worked up, "Missing a whole wrestling meet."

The jock leaned towards bender, eyes narrowed, "Oh you wouldn't know anything about it, faggot." He snarled.

The redneck clicked her tongue, "Now who needs ta watch their language?" she drawled.

The jock ignored her in favor of verbally attacking a smirking Bender, "You've never competed in your whole life."

"Oh, I know!" The criminal said in mock sadness, looking ready to cry if it weren't for the smile on his face, "I feel all empty inside because of it. I have such a deep admiration for guys who roll around on the floor with other guys." The criminal lost the mock sad tone, returning to his usually mockingly sarcastic one near the end.

"Ah you'd never miss it." The jock said nonchalantly, looking away from the criminal then back, "You don't have any goals."

Bender's smile was positively mischievous, "Oh but I do!"

"Yeah?" The jock asked in semi-mock interest.

Bender's grin widened and he pointed with each word he spoke at the jock, "I wanna be just like you." He waved his hand slightly, "I figure all I need is a lobotomy and some tights."

Thompson watched as the jock's jaw tightened in anger and he glared at Bender while she choked on her laughter.

"You wear tights?" Johnson asked, smirking slightly as the jocks' coolness meter dropped a few points.

The athlete turned to glare at the nerd, "No I don't wear tights. I wear the required uniform."

"Tights." The nerd said insistently.

Thompson snorted and nearly doubled over at the excitement at the idea that a popular jock wore tights caused the nerd.

"Shut up!" Said jock snapped at the nerd and laughing girl.

* * *

Bender grinned as he watched the blonde girl cackle at the tights-wearing jock's expense. He caught her eye when her laughter had calmed down and he sent her a wink, which she responded to by snorting and flicking her hand at him in a 'whatever' gesture.

The criminal frowned slightly.

'_She was a harder nut to crack then the Cherry._' He thought to himself.

* * *

A crash caused all of the teens to look towards the door. Thompson's eyes widened slightly when she saw Vernon standing with his back to the library as he threw something away. Quick as a snake, she slid into the seat at the table in front of Johnson's table, just as Bender jumped into the seat between the princess and the jock. Both sat with their hands folded on the table top, the picture of innocence.

All of them watched as Vernon licked his fingers and wiped them on the front of his suit jacket, and then he walked down the hallway, out of the six teens' sight. The blonde girl grimaced at the disgusting thing the principal just did but Bender suddenly making a strange nasally noise as he face the jock and stood from his seat.

* * *

"Whoo!" The criminal crowed and walked around the table, heading towards the library door.

"There's, uh, not supposed to be any monkey business." Johnson pointed out from his seat.

"Young have you finished your paper?" Bender asked in a remarkable impression of Vernon.

The southern girl drummed her fingers on the tabletop, smirking slightly as she watched Bender down both hallways before reaching up and starting to mess with hinges at the top of the library door.

"Come on Bender, don't screw around!" The jock demanded from his seat.

"Interestin' choice o' words there." The wild girl quipped from her seat, giving the jock a sidelong look of amusement.

"What're you gonna do?" The princess asked, sounding slightly anxious.

"Drop dead, I hope." The athlete snapped angrily.

"Bender, tha-that's school property there." The nerd stated, trying to get the criminal to stop whatever it was he was doing, "See now, it doesn't belong to us-"

Thompson cut the nerd off before he could continue rambling, "Do ya really think 'e gives a shit?"

The nerd shook his head meekly and Thompson turned around just as the door slammed shut.

"Oh that's very funny." The jock snapped as Bender made his way back towards the tables,

Bender walked over to the wild girl, grabbing her hand and dropping the screws he'd taken from the door into her palm.

"Keep an eye on those for me, toots." He said with a wink and rushed back to his seat.

"Come on, fix it!" The jock demanded as Bender sat down.

"You should really fix that." Johnson pointed out weakly in the background.

"What am I, a genius?" Bender asked rhetorically, folding his hands primly on the tabletop.

"No, you're an asshole." The jock retorted.

"What a funny guy!"

"Fix the door Bender!"

"Shh! Everyone just shh!" the criminal insisted, waving his hands slightly, "Listen, I've been here before. I know what I'm doing."

"No! Fix the door!" The jock hollered.

"Shh!" Bender shushed.

"Shut up!" Thompson whisper-yelled and shoved the screws into her bra, making Bender smirk at her.

All of them went quiet just as they heard Vernon's shout.

"God dammit!"

The library door swung open and slammed shut just Vernon stalked through.

"Why is that door closed?" The old man demanded harshly, pointing at the door behind him with an angry expression on his face.

Vernon walked over to the princess and the jock's table, towering over them as an intimidation tactic.

"Why is that door closed?!" He yelled staring at them intently.

"How are we supposed to know?" Bender asked, looking at his folded hands on the table, "We're not supposed to move, right?"

Vernon looked at the criminal narrowly, still pointing at the door before turning his attention to the princess, "WHY?"

The redhead jumped, her mouth opening and closing a moment before she found her voice, "We were just sitting here, like we were supposed to." She gave a little shrug.

Vernon lowered his arm and glared at her, moving to stand beside the jock instead of in front of him. He looked at the nerd and the basket-case harshly, picking them as the weak links.

"Who closed that door?"

"I think a screw fell out of it." Bender piped up, still looking at his hands.

"It just closed, sir." The jock agreed, looking towards the front.

Thompson could just make out the slight smile on Bender's face out of the corner of her eye. He was obviously happy that no one was going to rat him out.

"Who?!" Vernon demanded again, this time his attention sole on the dark-haired girl in the back.

The girl's mouth opened, a squeak coming out and she slammed her head on her table, the hood of her parka covering her head.

"She don't talk, sir." The southerner drawled placidly, staring at her lap in a demure fashion.

The girl gave a squeak of agreement at the southern girl's statement. Thompson tilted her head slightly so she could get a better look at Vernon instead of using her peripheral vision.

"Give me that screw." The principal demanded, glaring down at Bender.

The criminal shrugged slightly, "I don't have it."

"You want me to yank you outta that seat and shake it outta ya?"

"I don't have it." Bender stressed, not lying at all since Thompson had the screw, "Screws fall out all the time, the world is an imperfect place."

Vernon snarled, "Give it to me, Bender."

Thompson bit her lip so hard she tasted blood, _'Tha' sounded so wrong, Vernon.'_

"'Scuse me sir? Why would anyone steal a screw?" The redneck asked, looking at the principal from under her lashes.

"Watch it missy." Vernon snapped at the blonde before stalking towards the door.

* * *

Bender looked over at Thompson, his eyes slightly wide. The blonde smirked and winked at him before turning to watch Vernon place a folding metal chair in front of the door to hold it open. Because of that she missed the slightly triumphant smile that made its way on to the dark-haired boy's face.

"The door's way too heavy sir." Bender pointed out helpfully.

Vernon didn't acknowledge that the teen had said anything and let the door close; causing the folding chair to go flying the hallway and the door slam shut in his face.

"DAMMIT!" Vernon cursed outside and it sounded like he kicked the chair.

The teens suppressed their laughter, small smirks or smiles appearing on their faces instead as Vernon walked back into the library, first looking at the teens then back to the door.

"Andrew Clark!" Vernon shouted and the jock looked up, "Get up here. Come on front and center." Vernon commanded, snapping his fingers, "Let's go."

Andrew gave a silent, exasperated huff and stood from his seat, heading towards Vernon.

"Hey, how come Andrew gets to get up?" Bender asked, pointing his finger at the jock, "If he gets up, we'll all get up. It'll be anarchy!"

Thompson snorted quietly as Vernon and Andrew moved the magazine rack in front of the door, causing it to block the entrance.

Bender glanced at her and held his hands up, "It's outta my hands.

A giggle escaped Thompson's pursed lips and she quickly covered her mouth with her hand as she watched Andrew try to get back inside the library, nearly crushing his gonads on the other door when he slipped.

"That's very clever, sir, but what if there's a fire?" Bender asked, "I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives of children would be unwise at this juncture in your career, sir." He said, glancing at the dark-haired girl and Johnson when he said 'children.'

Vernon, who was leaning against the wall next to the door, straightened, "What are you doing? What are you doing with this?" He asked Andrew, acting like it was his entire fault the rack blocked the doorway.

Vernon snapped his fingers and gestured for Andrew to move the rack back, "Get this outta here for God's sake." He said as he walked past to stand in front of the other door.

Thompson glanced over her shoulder and smiled when she saw the small grin on Bender's face.

"What's the matter with you? Come on!" Vernon shouted at Andrew as he moved the magazine rack.

"Well, you know the school comes equipped with fire exits at either end of the library." Johnson said, trying to be helpful.

"Show Dick some respect." Bender and Thompson said at the same time, glancing at each other briefly before turning to face Vernon again, who was leading Andrew back to his chair by pushing him.

"Go! Get back in your seat." Vernon commanded, standing in front of Andrew's and the princess's table after the jock had sat down.

He focused his stern gaze on the jock, "I expected a little more from a varsity letterman."

Andrew just stared at him blankly, but Vernon didn't care and stared at Bender.

"You're not fooling anyone, Bender." He stated, "The next screw that falls out is gonna be you."

Bender leaned back in his chair and muttered, "Eat my shorts."

But apparently he didn't mutter it quiet enough because Vernon was storming over to the criminal's table, hands on his hips.

"What was that?" The principal demanded, glaring down at the teen.

Bender shifted slightly and rest his arm on the back of his chair, "Eat. My. Shorts." He said enunciating each word.

"You just bought yourself another Saturday." Vernon said, pointing at Bender.

"Oh, I'm crushed." Bender drawled.

"You just bought one more."

"Well I'm free the Saturday after that. Beyond that I'm gonna have to check my calendar." Bender growled as he leaned forward.

"Good! Because it's gonna be filled! We'll keep going." Vernon snapped, pointing now with his index and pinky finger, "You want another one?"

Bender leaned back again and looked down, as Vernon started ranting when he didn't get an answer.

"Just say the word. Say it. Instead of going to prison, you'll come here!"

The southern girl winced slightly at Vernon's harsh words, anger beginning to bubble inside her chest as her fists clenched and her jaw tightened.

Bender just crossed his arms, his eyes flickering over to Thompson who was glaring murderously at Vernon's back.

"Are you through?" The principal asked, still pointing.

"No!" Bender said defiantly.

"I'm doing society a favor!" Vernon stated.

"So?!" Bender shot back.

"That's another one, right now." Vernon shouted, "I've got you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step! You want another one?"

Bender was silent a moment before he snapped sarcastically, "Yes!"

"You got it!" Vernon yelled, getting excited, "You got another one, right there. That's another one, pal."

Bender shifted in his seat again, not looking at Vernon or anyone else.

"Cut it out!" The princess said shrilly, her voice nearly cracking.

Bender looked at her and she mouthed 'Stop' but Vernon grabbed Bender's attention again.

"You through?" The principal demanded.

Bender glowered at him, "Not even close, **_bud_**."

"Good! You got one more right there."

Bender rolled his eyes, "You really think I give a shit?"

"Another." Vernon sneered, not knowing an angry storm was brewing inside the blonde girl sitting behind him, "You through?"

"How many is that?" Bender asked with a sneer, his dark eyes briefly catching the wild girl's brown ones.

"That's seven, including the one when we first came in and he asked Mr. Vernon here whether Barry Manilow knew that he raided his closet." Johnson said, once again trying to be helpful unsuccessfully.

"Now it's eight." Vernon smugly before gesturing to Johnson briefly, "You stay out of it."

"Excuse me sir, it's seven." The nerd said, holding up seven fingers to prove his point.

"Shut up, peewee!" The principal snapped and that was the last straw for Thompson.

The sound of a chair crashing to the floor caused Vernon to turn and the other five teen to stare at the furious blonde.

"Ya stupid piece o' shit!" She yelled, jabbing her finger at him.

"Watch it Kate Thompson! I already got you for a month!" Vernon growled at her, but Kate didn't stop.

"Who gives a flyin' fuck!" She hollered, crumbling the piece of paper on her desk into a ball and chucking it at Vernon, who flinched slightly.

"That two Saturdays for you missy!" Vernon shouted, getting in the blonde's face.

Kate sneered at him, "Tha' the best ya got, **_Dick_**?" she asked, stressing the nickname and making it sound like an insult.

"That's another one for you!" Vernon snapped, "And you're father will be getting a phone call."

She blinked slightly in surprise before her sneer returned full force, "Good! Then 'e can kick yer sorry ass!"

"That's it! I've got you," he jabbed his finger into the blonde's chest roughly before pointing to Bender, "And you for the next two months. Now sit your ass down Thompson!"

The principal stormed away before Kate could retort, so she just huffed and sat on the top of her table. Vernon turned to look at them pointing at Kate and Bender with his index and pinky fingers.

"For two months I gotcha both." He sneered in triumph, "I gotcha both!"

"What can I say?" Bender snapped, "I'm thrilled."

"Ec-fuckin'-static." Kate snarled quietly, but was mostly ignored.

Vernon sneered, "Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to believe. You two ought to spend a little more time trying to make something of yourself and a little less time trying to impress people."

Bender looked to the side, nodding his head sarcastically while Kate scowled murderously at the obnoxious principal.

"You might be better off." Vernon stated, "Alright, that's it! I'm gonna be right outside those doors. The next time I have to come in here, I'm cracking skulls."

Kate sneered and noticed Bender mouthing the last three words along with Vernon. The principal glared at them all, before turning and heading out the door.

"FUCK YOU!" Bender and Kate shouted at the top of their lungs when the library door closed shut behind Vernon.

"Fuck." Bender muttered under his breath, glancing over to where Kate was glaring viciously at the library door with her arms crossed. The criminal couldn't believe she'd just did that.

* * *

**Author's Note: Jesus, this is a long chapter. Anyhooties, hope everyone likes it and all that, if not then oh well. **

**EDITED - 11/13/12 at 2:06AM**


	5. Chapter 4: White Wedding

_Bender looked to the side, nodding his head sarcastically._

_"You might be better off." Vernon stated, "Alright, that's it! I'm gonna be right outside those doors. The next time I have to come in here, I'm cracking skulls."_

_Kate sneered and noticed Bender mouthing the last three words along with Vernon. The principal glared at them all, before turning and heading out the door._

_"FUCK YOU!" Bender and Kate shouted at the top of their lungs when the library door closed shut behind Vernon._

_"Fuck." Bender muttered under his breath, glancing over to where Kate was glaring viciously at the library door with her arms crossed. The criminal couldn't believe she'd just did that._

* * *

Kate glanced at the massive clock in the library, groaning quietly when she saw it read seven forty five. Muttering under her breath, the blonde slipped her leather biker jacket off and shoved it into the ragged army surplus bag that served as a backpack. The blonde straightened and glanced around at her fellow Saturday detainees.

Kate smirked slightly when she caught Johnson dropping his beanie into his lap after watching the daydreaming princess, the poor nerd trying to hide a hard-on. Andrew was messing with the drawstrings on his hoodie and the girl in the back was cutting off the circulation in her finger with a piece of thread, the tip turning purple. The sound of a match being lit dragged the blonde's attention away from the morbidly fascinating sight the dark haired girl presented.

A grin spread across the blonde's face when she saw Bender had lit his boot on fire, a cigarette dangling from his lips which he promptly lit using the fire on his shoe. Kate jumped from her table top she'd been sitting on and sauntered over to the criminal.

"Bum a smoke?" She drawled, standing in front of the dark haired boy and hooking her thumbs in the belt loops of her Dukes.

Bender looked up at her in slight surprise before passing the cigarette he'd been smoking to her and wordlessly put out the fire on his boot by smacking it. Kate closed her eyes as the nicotine coursed through her system and let blew the smoke out of her nose. Grinning at him, she took one more hit off the cigarette before passing it back and walking over to the basket case in the back.

While she was distracted, the criminal took the time to look her over since she was wearing that leather biker jacket anymore. She was tall for a girl, he noted, standing maybe an inch or so shorter than himself. Bender allowed his eyes to trail her figure starting at her head. Wavy, blonde hair cropped to her chin, high cheekbones and full lips, her eyes were dark brown and there was a smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks.

He took a drag of his cigarette and continued to look at her. She certainly wasn't an overly feminine looking girl, unlike Cherry. Tanned and slightly broad-shouldered with a slender neck and average sized breasts tapered into a narrow waist before widening into a set of killer hips. Bender smirked slightly, pretending to drum an air guitar as he lowered his gaze to her bare legs. Tanned and muscular like the rest of her, the criminal could tell she was used to hard work.

He managed to tear his eyes way from her and pretended to focus on strumming his air guitar when she walked back over to him. Bender didn't object when she snatched the cigarette from his mouth and sat on his table. Instead he placed his hands behind his head and leaned back, staring at the ceiling to avoid staring at the tanned legs to his left.

* * *

Kate let the cigarette dangle from her lips and leaned back on her hands, crossing her legs as she sat on top of Bender's table. She'd sat with the dark-haired girl and had watched her draw on the table top, rather impressed with the girl's talent. Neither of them had talked, but that didn't bother them. Kate had complimented the girl's drawing then went to sit next to Bender to continue watching the other Saturday delinquents.

The princess was still daydream, biting her lip and smiling slightly. Kate felt bad for Johnson who was looking increasingly uncomfortable while he watched the redhead. Then the blonde had turned her attention to Andrew who had begun to play paper football with himself. It wasn't long before Kate got bored and laid down fully on the table, snatching Bender's scarf and falling into a light doze like the rest of the teens.

"Wake up!" Vernon's obnoxious holler made Kate twitch slightly but she didn't lift her body up.

"Who has to go to the lavatory?" Vernon asked when he saw no one was going to move.

Six hands shot in the air simultaneously.

* * *

It was now ten twenty two and Kate watched from her cross-legged sitting position as Bender sat on the library desk and ripped a book to pieces. Andrew was using the rail beside his and the princess's table to stretch, Johnson was reading a book by the pillar near the desk Bender was sitting on, and the princess was messing with her pencil at her seat.

Kate glanced over her shoulder to look at the girl sitting in the back, but was distracted when Andrew opened his mouth.

"That's real intelligent." The jock commented, looking at Bender as he ripped pages out of the book.

"You're right." Bender responded dully, "It's wrong to destroy literature. It's such fun to read. And…" He paused, flipping the book over to look at the title, "Molay really pumps my nads."

"Moliére." Kate and the princess corrected simultaneously, though Kate said it offhandedly while the prom queen was flirtatious.

Said redhead jerked her head around to stare at the blonde in shock and a little angrily. Bender just looked at the two blankly, though the blonde could see a smirk tugging at his lips out of the corner of her eye. Kate cocked an eyebrow at her and flicked her wrist dismissively, turning to fiddle with Bender's scarf instead.

"I love his work." Johnson said only to have Bender throw a some pages from the book at him causing him to duck behind the pillar.

Bender rolled his eyes and tore some of the binding off the book before slamming it down and picking up card catalogue. He started jerking cards out at random and placing them back in the wrong place as he spoke.

"Big deal. Nothing to do when you're locked in a vacancy."

"Speak for yourself." Andy stated dryly and moved his leg off the lower rung of the rail.

Bender looked down at him, "DO you think I'd speak for you?" He demanded, "I don't even know your language."

The jock stared at the criminal for a moment before turning to face the princess, "Hey, you grounded tonight?"

The redhead made a face and shrugged, "I don't know. My mom said I was. My dad told me to just blow her off."

Andrew made a show of looking back at Bender to make sure the criminal was listening to what he said, "There's a big party at Stubby's. His parents are in Europe. It should be pretty wild. Are you going to go?"

Kate looked up from the scarf in her lap to watch Bender's reaction. He looked at the two populars only mildly interested.

"Yeah?" the princess asked before shrugging again, "I doubt it."

"How come?" Andy asked, not really interested but wanted to make Bender feel unwelcome.

"Cause of I do what my mother tells me not to do, it's because my says it's okay. It's like this whole, big monster deal." The redhead explained, waving her hand slightly, "It's endless. It's a total drag."

Kate watched as the princess rolled her eyes and continue talking.

"It's like, any minute, divorce." She finished, flicking her hand with another eye roll.

"Who do you like better?" Bender asked suddenly, still mixing up the cards.

"What?" the prom queen asked dumbly, causing Kate to snort.

"You like your old man better than your mom?" Bender clarified.

"They're both screwed." The princess said like it was obvious.

"He means if ya had ta choose between 'em, princess." Kate drawled which earned her a glare from the redhead and a smirk from Bender.

The redhead looked away from both of them and down at the table before looking up at Bender, "I don't know." She said at last with a shrug, "Probably go live with my brother. I mean, I don't think either one of them gives a shit about me."

Kate snorted again when she heard the princess curse, "Such foul language from such a pure girl." She murmured quietly.

The princess ignored her, "It's like they use me to get back at each other."

"Ha!" The dark haired girl suddenly burst out, causing everyone to look at her.

Kate barked a laugh and gave her a thumbs-up, while noticing the smile that spread across the jock's face. The basket-case looked at them before blowing her bangs out of her eyes, smiling slightly.

"Shut up!" the prom queen snapped at the other two girls angrily.

"You're just feeling sorry for yourself." Andrew said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, if I didn't, nobody else would." The princess retorted angrily, not liking the direction the conversation had turned.

"Oh you're breaking my heart." Andrew said sarcastically.

"Sporto?" Bender asked, butting into the conversation suddenly.

"What?" The jock demanded turning to look at the criminal.

Bender tossed placed the card catalogue down, tossing the few he had in his hand over his shoulder and jumped from the desk.

"You get along with your parents?" He asked.

"Well, if I say yes, I'm an idiot, right?" Andrew asked sardonically.

Bender jumped over the railing so he stood in front of the jock, "You're an idiot anyway. But if you say you get along with your parents, well, you're a liar too."

Kate watched boredly as Bender walked away, Andrew glaring at his back. Johnson looked at the two nervously while the princess was smirking slightly. Andrew walked after Bender and shoved his shoulder.

"You know something, man?" He asked and continued without waiting for Bender to respond, "If we weren't in school, I'd waste you."

Bender turned to face the jock, "Can you hear this?" he asked, holding his hand palm down with his fingers curled slightly, "You want me to turn it up?" the criminal turned his hand so he was flipping Andrew off.

Kate frowned when Johnson walked up to the two volatile males, placing a hand on each of their shoulders, "Hey fellas, I mean-" Bender and Andrew smacked his hands away, still glaring at each other.

The nerd continued, gesturing to himself to cover up the fact that they had slapped his hands away, "I don't-I don't like my parents, either." He said, "I mean, I don't-"

He was cut off by Andrew shoving past him and heading towards the table behind the one Kate sat one. Kate gave a dark look before turning her attention back to Johnson and Bender.

"I don't get along with them when their idea of parental compassion…" Johnson said, gesturing with his hands, "Is just, you know, wacko, you know."

Bender pointed at him, "Dork."

"Yeah?" Johnson asked naively.

"You are a parent's wet dream, okay?" Bender stated, patting Johnson's arm until he sat down on the table Kate was sitting on before walking over to face off with the jock again.

The nerd continued though, stupidly pulling Bender's attention back to him, "That's the problem though."

The criminal turned to face the scrawny kid, "Look, I can see you getting all bunged up for them making you wear these kinds of clothes." He said and waved his hand to encompass the nerd outfit before continuing, "But face it, you're a neo-maxi-zoom-dweebie."

Kate snorted to herself at the last comment and placed her elbow on her thigh then resting her chin in her hand to continue watching the show.

"What you would be doing if you weren't out making yourself a better citizen?" Bender asked rhetorically.

"Why do you have to insult everybody?" Andrew suddenly demanded, clearly unhappy that Bender wasn't giving him an excuse to verbally bash the criminal.

Bender pursed his lips in irritation, "I'm being honest, asshole." He said, turning to face the jock, "I'd expect you to know the difference."

The jock jerked his head in the nerd's direction, "Well, he's got a name."

"Yeah?" Bender asked sarcastically.

"Yeah." The jock retorted, "What's your name?"

That caused Kate to laugh hard enough that she nearly fell off the table, when the boys turned to look at her she just grinned.

"What a way ta prove ya point Sporto!" She cheered sarcastically, "Maybe ya should get all ya facts 'fore ya open yer mouth."

The jock scowled at her and turned to Johnson, "Well?"

The nerd looked up at them, looking comfortable, "Brian."

"See?" Andrew said snidely, but Bender ignored him.

"My condolences." Bender said with mock sympathy as he walked past him.

"What's your name?" The princess asked as Bender walked past her table.

The criminal paused in front of her, "What's yours?"

The prom queen looked surprised and she swallowed thickly before responding, "Claire."

"Ka-lair?" Bender asked, stretching the name out.

Claire glared up at him, "Claire. It's a family name."

"Oh. It's a fat girl's name." Bender stated like it was obvious.

"Oh thank you." Claire shot back sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Bender retorted even more sarcastically.

"I'm not fat." Claire insisted glaring at him.

Bender shrugged, "Not at present, but I can see you really pushing maximum density."

Kate bit her lip, clapping her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. Bender glanced up at her over Claire's head and smirked at her before going back to insulting the princess.

"You see, I'm not sure if you know this, but there are two kinds of fat people," Bender explained like he was talking to a child, "There's fat people that were born to be fat, and there are fat people that were once thin, but they became fat."

A giggled escaped Kate's mouth and she quickly placed both hands over it too keep anymore from escaping but Bender looked up at her again, his eyes dancing with mischief.

"So you look at them, you can sort of see that thin person inside." The criminal continued to explain to Claire, "You see, you're gonna get married, you're gonna squeeze out a few puppies, and then-" He cut up and made an expanding motion with his hands and a ballooning noise to go along with it.

Claire sneered at him and lifted her hand, flipping him off. Kate shook her head slightly, the princess even flipped people the finger prissily.

"Oh." Bender said with mock surprise, "Such obscene finger gestures from such a pristine girl."

"I'm not that pristine." Claire denied.

Bender placed his hands on the table in front of the prom queen and leaned towards her, "Are you a virgin?"

The redhead glared at him but remained silent.

"I bet you a million dollars that you are?" Bender continued unperturbed by her silence, "Let's end the suspense. Is it gonna be a white wedding?"

"Why don't you just shut up?" Claire demand and Kate could hear how uncomfortable she was.

The blonde frowned. While Bender's antagonistic attitude had been amusing at first, Kate didn't find this funny, even if it was directed at the prom queen.

"Oi, leave 'er alone, Bender." Kate snapped, sliding of the table and moving to stand next to the prom queen, "S'not any of yer business."

Bender straightened and looked at the Georgia girl in surprise but quickly masked it and turned his attack on her, "What about you, redneck? Are you a Southern Belle?"

Kate sneered and took a step towards him, "That ain't yer business either."

Bender sneered right back, "Have either of you kissed a boy on the mouth?"

He looked between the two girls, the blonde with her arms crossed and a glare on her face while the redhead looked embarrassed and angry.

"Have either of you been felt up?" He questioned, "Over the bra, under the blouse your shoes off, hoping to God you parents don't walk in?"

Claire blinked a few times and swallowed, her face flushed, "Do you want me to puke?"

Bender smirked down at her before looking at Kate, who remained silent and continued to glare at him so he continued, "Over the panties, no bra," His eyes flickered to both girls' chests, "Blouse unbuttoned, Calvin's in a ball on the front seat, past eleven on a school night?"

Kate glanced down at Claire and catching her deer-caught-in-the-headlights look as she looked up at Bender, the blonde made a decision.

"What about you?" Kate asked, stepping closer to Bender, successfully pushing him away from Claire's table.

The criminal looked down at the blonde, "What about me?"

Kate smirked and moved closer so their bodies were almost touching, "Have _**you**_ ever been felt up?" her accent became less thick as she spoke.

She placed a hand on his chest, just below his throat before trailing his downward and stopped just above his navel, "Pants undone, shirt off, praying the janitor doesn't open the door?"

Bender had tensed when she had touched him and looked down at her like she was crazy.

Kate tilted her head up and lowered her voice to husky drawl, "Pants around yer ankles, hiding under the bleachers, the risk of gettin' caught addin' to the excitement."

Bender swallowed thickly and Kate watched as his Adam's apple moved with the motion. She glanced at Claire using her peripherals and saw that Andrew and Brian had moved to stand near her, both watching her and Bender.

"So I guess that means you're not a cherry." Bender's statement and his hands circling her waist pulled Kate's focus back to him and she looked up at him from under her lashes.

"Wouldn't you like ta know?", Kate smiled slightly moved closer so her mouth was next to his ear, "By tha way, name's Kate."

With that she slipped out of his arms and sauntered away from him towards the back table where the dark-haired girl sat, making sure to put extra emphasis on the sashaying of her hips. A smirk making its way onto her face when she heard the criminal groan slight and made to follow her.

"Leave them alone." Andrew snapped suddenly and Kate glanced over her shoulder at him as he walked forward slightly.

Bender pulled his attention away from the blonde girl to face the jock, "You gonna make me?"

Kate sat on the edge of the dark-haired girl's desk and watched the scene unfold.

"Yeah." The jock confirmed, glaring at Bender.

Bender looked at him darkly and climbed over the desk and chairs until he stood in front of the jock, "You and how many of your friends?"

Andy glared at him, "Just me. Just you and me. Two hits. Me hitting you. You hitting the floor. Anytime you're ready, pal."

Bender looked at him with amusement before tapping his cheek with the back of his hand. Kate's eyes went wide when Andy grabbed Bender's arm and wrestled him to the floor, face down, with a wrestling move.

Bender struggled for a second before talking, "I don't want to into this, man."

Andy stood, shoving Bender's back as he did so, "Why not?"

Bender stood, flipping his hair out of his face and shrugging his shoulders, "Cause I'd kill you."

Kate watched as the criminal walked backwards until he could face the jock.

"It's real simple." He said, lifting his arms slightly, "I'd kill you and your fucking parents would sue me, and it'd be a big mess."

Bender continued to walk backwards as he spoke and Andy turned to keep the criminal in his sight.

The criminal shoved his hands in the pockets of his pants and he stopped walking when he was standing next to where Kate was sitting. The blonde and the dark-haired girl watched him with mild interested as he continued to speak.

"I don't care enough about you to bother." Bender finished with a shrug.

Andy rolled his eyes and turned to sit back down in his seat, "Chickenshit."

Kate felt her eyes widen when she heard the sound a switchblade opening. She stared at Bender in stunned amazement as he held it up for Andy, who had spun around at the sound, too see. Kate could see the apprehension on Andy's face and the jock glanced at her quickly, a little concerned for her safety since she was so close to the criminal.

Bender held the blade up for a moment, before flipping it point down and turning to slam it into the back of the chair next to Kate.

"Let's end this right now." Andy said once Bender had turned to face him again.

Kate saw the dark-haired girl reach for the knife, but Kate was quicker. She snatched it up, closed it and stuck it down her shirt before the other girl could get it. The basket-case huffed and pouted at the blonde, but Kate just smiled and reached pulled out a small pocketknife from the back pocket of her shorts and handed it to the girl.

"You don't talk to them. You don't look at them." Andy said, laying down the 'law' so to speak, "You don't even think about them! You understand me?"

Bender had shoved his hands back in his pants pockets and looked at the jock boredly, "I'm trying to help them."

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! Another chapter! Only a few more I think. Sorry for any mistakes, this was written at three AM and I was on a sugar/caffeine high. I hope it wasn't too cliché, I mean, all the other Bender/OC stories I read had the OC freak out when he started talking about sex, so I figured why not have an OC give him a taste of his own medicine so to speak. Anyhooties, thoughts, criticisms, opinions?**

**Special thanks to Kira Tsumi and Slytherin-Heiress1 for reviewing! You guys are awesome!**

**Also special thanks to Crazyhyper09, TalonNight, ADotAQuestion, Purpleheart689, and Slytherin-Heiress1 for alerting/faving! You guys rock!**


	6. Chapter 5: Elephantiasis in the Nuts

_Kate saw the dark-haired girl reach for the knife, but Kate was quicker. She snatched it up, closed it and stuck it down her shirt before the other girl could get it. The basket-case huffed and pouted at the blonde, but Kate just smiled and reached pulled out a small pocketknife from the back pocket of her shorts and handed it to the girl._

_"You don't talk to them. You don't look at them." Andy said, laying down the 'law' so to speak, "You don't even think about them! You understand me?"_

_Bender had shoved his hands back in his pants pockets and looked at the jock boredly, "I'm trying to help them."_

* * *

The tension in the room was thick even after everyone had settled down. Kate was slouched in the seat she had started the morning in and was messing with the Zippo she'd found in her bag when Carl, the school's janitor walked in.

He pushed the large trash can into the library, his walkman playing some random song on the radio. Kate snapped the lighter closed and watched as Carl emptied the trashcan from the library office into the larger can.

"Brian, how you doing?" Carl asked good naturedly.

Brian didn't answer, he just ducked his head in embarrassment.

"Your dad work here?" Bender asked mockingly from his seat next to Kate and in front of Brian.

Brian made a face at him as Andy snickered. Kate kicked Bender's leg under the table, making him jerk slightly and glare at her.

"Hey Carl, how's the brat?" Kate asked, her Georgian drawl sweet as honey..

Bender jerked to stare at her in surprise but she ignored him, focusing her attention on Carl.

Carl smiled at her, "Fine. Marie wants to know if you can watch her tomorrow night."

The blonde shrugged, "'Course Ah can. Date night?" she asked, smirking suggestively.

The janitor rolled his eyes good naturedly at the blonde, "Yeah, it is. Problem?"

The Georgia native laughed, "Nah, y'all need a nigh' to unwind. Reckon takin' care of tha' five year spitfire is no good for yer love life."

Carl made to respond but Bender cut him off.

"Uh Carl?" The criminal asked.

Carl sighed, "What?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Bender asked and shifted slightly away from Kate, wary of anymore kicks that might come his way.

"Sure."

"How does one become a janitor?" Bender asked, sounding sincere.

Kate scowled at him and made to kick him again, but he dodged.

"You want to be a janitor?" Carl asked in bemusement.

"No. I just want to know how one becomes a janitor," Bender clarified, "Because Andrew here is very interested in pursuing a career in the custodial arts."

"Oh really?" Carl asked sarcastically, leaning against the large trash can and looking at Andy.

Bender was smirking and Andy looked ready to rip someone's head off, so did Kate for that matter. She was glaring fiercely at Bender, apparently hoping to burn him to a crisp with her gaze.

Carl lifted his hands up, "You guys think I'm some untouchable peasant? Serf, peon, you know?" Carl asked, sarcasm heavy in his words.

Kate turned away from glaring at Bender too look at Carl with a smirk, "Oh this is gonna be good." She muttered quietly.

"Maybe so." Carl continued, "But following a broom around after shitheads like you for the last eight years, I've learned a couple things." There was a smirk on his face as he spoke, "I look through your letters. I look through your lockers."

Kate smirked when Bender jerked his stare away from her when Carl said he looked through the lockers. Carl noticed it too and his smirk widened.

"I listen to your conversations. You don't know that, but I do." Carl stated, gesturing to his ear as he talked, "I am the eyes and ears of this institution, my friends."

Carl smirked at the group of teens again before turning to push the large trash can out of the library, pausing briefly to glance at the huge clock on the wall then his wrist watch.

"By the way," he said smugly, "That clock's twenty minutes fast."

Kate barked a laugh, Bender grinned and the others groaned, Andrew even muttered a 'shit' too.

"Bye Carl!" Kate hollered, still chuckling.

The janitor raised his hand in acknowledgment and left the library.

* * *

By eleven thirty, the six teens were back to being bored. Kate had been so bored in fact, she'd taken Bender's scarf and tied it around his head like a bandana. She was now sprawled out across the table behind the table Bender was sitting––which was the same one he'd sat in this morning.

Suddenly Bender began whistling and Kate jolted into a sitting position when she realized he was whistling Mitch Miller's _The Colonel Bogey March_.

'_Oh ya 'ave ta be shittin' me…' _She thought with silent snicker as the others began to join in, starting with Brian, then Andy, followed by Claire and then the girl in the back. Kate giggled to herself and joined in with her own high pitched whistle.

The library door slammed open and Vernon walked in, causing all but Bender to stop whistling. Instead the criminal and started whistling "Beethoven's Fifth Symphony", much to Kate's amusement.

Vernon looked at him without amusement, "Alright girls. That's thirty minutes for lunch."

"Here?" Andy asked in confusion.

"Here." Vernon confirmed.

Andy spoke up again, "I think the cafeteria would be a more suitable place for us to eat lunch in, sir."

Vernon glared at him, "Well, I don't care what you think, Andrew."

"Uh, Dick?" Bender interrupted, "Excuse me, Rich. Will milk be made available to us?"

Andy spoke up again, "We're extremely thirst, sir."

"I have a really low tolerance for dehydration." Claire piped in, making Kate snort quietly.

Andy was nodding, "I've seen her dehydrate, sir. It's pretty gross."

Kate watched as Claire glared at, but didn't say anything that would ruin the ruse, even if she was insulted.

Bender held his hands up, "Relax, I'll get it." He said and made to stand from his chair.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Vernon exclaimed, causing Bender to freeze, "Grab some wood there, bub."

Bender grinned and slow sat back down. As soon as his ass hit the seat, Kate kicked his back lightly, sending him a smirk when he turned to look at her.

"What do you think, I was born yesterday?" Vernon demanded.

'_Well…' _Kate thought to herself, looking at Vernon shrewdly.

"You think I'm going to have you roaming these halls?" the principal continued.

Bender pursed his lips and nodded, looking like he was agreeing with the older man.

"You." Vernon said, pointing to Andy then looking around, ignoring the way the jock pointed towards Claire, who had straightened slightly only to slump again when Vernon pointed to the girl in the back, "And you."

"Hey!" Vernon snapped at the dark-haired girl when she didn't acknowledge him and he snapped his fingers, "What's her name? Wake her up. Hey!" he snapped his fingers again, "On your feet, missy. Let's go! This is no rest home."

The girl gave him a dark look, but grabbed her bag from the floor and stood.

"There's a soft drink machine in the teachers' lounge." Vernon stated, "Let's go."

Andy stood and walked out of the library with the girl trailing behind him.

* * *

Andy walked down the halls towards the teacher's lounge with the dark-haired girl following a few steps behind him. Sighing silently to himself, he looked over his shoulder at her as he continued to walk.

"So… what's your poison?" He asked.

When there was no response, he looked at her again and clarified his question as if he were talking to an idiot, "What do you drink?"

The girl just looked at him darkly and he turned back around, shoving his hands in his hoodie's pockets.

"Okay. Forget I asked." He muttered.

"Vodka."

Her voice caught him off guard as much as her response and he turned to stare at her incredulous.

"Vodka? When do you drink vodka?" He demanded.

She lifted her arms slightly and walked past him as she answered, "Whenever."

Andy looked at her curiously, "A lot?"

"Tons." She drawled boredly.

Andy frowned slightly, "Is that why you're here today?"

When she just looked at him from the corner of her eye, he asked again.

"Why are you here?"

"Why are you here?" She shot back, spinning around to face him and successfully stopping them both in the middle of the hallway.

"Um…" He stuttered and walked backwards until he could lean against the wall, "I'm here today because, uh, because my coach and my father don't want me to blow my ride."

Andy watched as the girl stared him, her eyebrows rising slightly but she didn't comment so he continued.

"I get treated differently because, uh, coach thinks I'm a winner. So does my old man." He explained, "I'm not a winner because I want to be one. I'm a winner because I got strength and speed, kinda like a race horse." He pushed himself off that wall slightly, "That's about how involved I am in what's happening to me."

The girl was nodding her head slightly, "Yeah? That's very interesting." She said, the sarcasm in her tone obvious to the athlete, "Now why don't you tell me why you're really here."

Andy scoffed and pushed away from the wall fully, continuing down the hall, "Forget it."

* * *

Bender watched with rapt fascination as Kate straddled the top of the statue that Claire was leaning against. The criminal couldn't help but notice the way Kate's long legs dangled, her foot a few inches above the princess's head and her torso leaning against the top where she'd crossed her arms over the head and was leaning her chin on them. He swallowed thickly as she shifted so her legs were circled around the 'neck' of the statue, moving her foot away from Claire's head and causing her already short shorts to ride up slightly. Bender shifted his gaze away from the tanned sight and looked at Claire.

"Claire? Want to see a picture of a guy with elephantiasis in the nuts?" He looked up at Kate briefly, "What about you, Kate? It's pretty tasty."

Claire rolled her eyes heavenward, "No, thank you."

Kate just snorted and slide down the statue so she was leaning on it next to Claire.

Bender continued undeterred, "How do you think he rides a bike?"

Claire scowled at him and didn't respond. Kate did though.

"Carefully, Ah reckon." She said with a snort and Bender grinned slightly at her before turning back to Claire.

"Would either of you consider dating a guy like this?" He asked with a smirk.

Claire groaned slightly, "Can't you just leave us alone?"

Bender continued though, "I mean, if he had a great personality, was a good dancer, and had a cool car?" He paused before continuing again, "Although you'd probably have to ride in the backseat because his nuts would ride shotgun."

Kate chuckled, leaning against the statue more comfortably and watched Bender through heavy-lidded eyes. Claire just sighed and shifted so she faced away from Bender and Brian, turning her back to Kate.

"You want to know what I wish I was doing?" The princess asked no one in particular.

"Oh watch what you say. Brian here is a cherry." Bender said, nodding towards the nerd who was sitting on the railing next to him.

"A cherry?" Brian asked, sounding a little naïve.

Claire continued as if she wasn't interrupted, "I wish in a plane… To France."

Kate grunted slightly, "S'not all that great, hun."

Claire turned around to stare at Kate, "You've been there?"

The blonde crossed her arms and leaned her head against the statue, "Yea, wen' for a family vacation when Ah was younger."

Bender was about to make a comment but Brian's talking grabbed his attention.

"I'm not a cherry." The brain muttered so only Bender could hear.

Bender looked up at him disbelieving, "When have you ever gotten laid?"

"I've laid lots of times." Brian defended himself.

"Name one." Bender demanded, barely listening to what the two girls in front of them were talking about as he focused his attention on the nerd.

"She lives in Canada." Brian stated evasively, "I met her at Niagara Falls. You wouldn't know her."

Bender scoffed and smirked at him sarcastically, "Ever laid anyone around here?"

"Shh!" Brian hushed him and gestured towards where the girls were still quietly conversing with each other with his head.

"Oh!" Bender said loudly, "You and Claire did it?"

This grabbed both girls' attention and they turned towards the boys.

"What are you talking about?" Claire demanded, looking between the Brian and Bender accusingly.

Kate just watched silently, a small smirk on her face.

"Nothing. Nothing." Brian said quickly in an attempt to divert the girls' attention away from the conversation, "Let's just drop it, okay? We'll talk about it later."

"No, drop what?" Claire asked, now curious, "What are you talking about?"

Bender grinned at the two girls, "Well, Brian's trying to tell me that in addition to the number of girls in the Niagara Falls area that presently you and he are riding the hobby horse."

Kate snorted and Claire scowled at the flushing nerd.

"Little pig!" Claire snapped, glaring at Brian.

"No! I'm not!" Brian said, trying to defend himself, "John said I was a cherry, and I said I wasn't. That's it. That's all that was said."

John quickly jumped in, "Then what were you motioning to Claire for?" He asked, gesturing to the redhead.

"You know, I don't appreciate this very much, Brian." Claire said chidingly.

"He is lying!" Brian said, pointing at John in another attempt at defending himself.

Bender looked at him, "Oh, so you weren't motioning to Claire? Then that means you were motioning to Kate."

Kate straightened up and cocked an eyebrow in the stuttering nerd's direction, "Say wha?"

Brian opened and closed his mouth a few times, his leg bouncing nervously, "You know he's lying, right?" he asked the two girls in a last ditch effort.

"Were you or were you not motioning to one of them?" Bender continued to pursue the issue, enjoying how much trouble he was getting the poor nerd into.

Brian looked away, unable to lie anymore, "Yeah, but it was only-it was only because I didn't want them to know I was a virgin, okay? Excuse me for being a virgin. I'm sorry."

Bender smirked at him, feeling accomplished that he'd successfully embarrassed the nerd.

Claire scoffed slightly and walked towards them, "Why didn't you want us to know you were a virgin?"

Brian looked uncomfortable, "Because it's personal business. It's my personal, private business."

John's smirk widened, "Well, Brian, it doesn't sound like you're doing any business."

The feeling of satisfaction John was experiencing was short-lived when he heard what Kate said next.

"Tha's okay, Brian." The blonde girl drawled as she pushed away from the statue and jumped up to sit on the rail in between the two boys, placing a tanned hand on the nerd's knee, "Virgins guys are always fun. S'cute how nervous they are."

The redhead smiled at Brian shyly, "I think it's okay for a guy to be a virgin too."

"You do?" Brian asked in a small voice.

Claire smiled again and nodded at him, causing him to grin.

"'Sides, virgin boys let ya be on top. S'always a plus." Kate stated with a snicker watching John's and Brian's eyes widened almost comically.

John stared at both girls like they'd grown a second head and Kate gave John a sidelong glance, smirking down at him in amusement. Brian sneered at John before smiling and hiding his face in his knees.

* * *

Andy and the dark-haired girl had come back a few minutes ago and everyone had scattered to their tables to start eating their lunch except for John, who was sitting in a chair between Andy and Claire.

"What's in there?" John asked, watching as Claire took out a piece of wood and a napkin.

"Guess," She responded tauntingly, "Where's your lunch."

The criminal smirked and jerked his head towards where Kate sat on the table across from them, "She's wearing it."

Claire sneered, "You're nauseating."

Kate merely flipped him the bird without looking up from her army surplus bag, causing John smirk before grabbing one of the Coke cans and tossing it over his shoulder to the girl in the back. She caught it without looking away from the back of the record she was looking at.

Kate looked up after fishing out a plastic container filled with fruit, only to blink when she saw Claire had laid out what looked like a small Asian restaurant on her table. Kate watched as the redhead poured what looked like soy sauce into a small bowl and picked up a pair of fancy chopsticks.

"What's that?" Bender asked, nodding towards Claire's lunch.

"Sushi." The princess said like it was obvious.

"Su-shi?" John asked.

Claire laughed slightly, "Rice, raw fish, and seaweed."

The boys and Kate looked at her like she belonged in a sideshow for freaks.

"You won't accept a guy's tongue in your mouth and you're gonna eat that?" John asked in disgust.

Claire scowled at him, losing the flirtatious look she'd adopted, "Can I eat?"

"I don't know," John said cautiously, "Give it a try."

Kate popped a grape in her mouth and watched in disgusted fascination as Andy began unpacking his lunch. He pulled out a jumbo bag of potato chips, three sandwiches, a bag of cookies, a carton of milk and when he went to put the bag on the floor he paused and pulled out a banana and an apple.

"Damn, ya eat more than mah brothers, jockstrap." Kate drawled looking at the small feast.

Andy sneered at her slightly before beginning to unwrap one of this sandwiches. A loud slurping sound pulled Kate's attention toward the girl in the back, who was slurping soda off of the table. The blonde girl cocked an eyebrow as the other girl peeled the meat of her sandwich and tossed it over her shoulder where it landed on the statue. The girl then proceeded to pour Pixy-Stix on the bread slices, before placing the candy in her soda then she began crushing Cap N' Crunch onto the bread. The loud crunching noise drew the other four teens' attention toward the dark haired girl, and they watched in either in amazement, disgust, or amusement. The girl didn't seem to notice until she went to take a bite out of her sandwich and she paused when she saw everyone's gaze on her before taking a large and exaggerated bite from her food.

Kate grinned at the girl, "Awesome." She cheered before picking up a chunk of watermelon from the plastic container and popping it into her mouth.

John jumped from his seat and slid into the one next to Kate, placing a Coke next to her and looking at her container of fruit.

"That's all you're eating?" He asked, looking at it skeptically.

"Yup." The blonde drawled and made a great show of placing a strawberry in her mouth, smirking slightly when she saw his eyes drop to stare at her mouth.

"Tease." The criminal muttered and jumped back out of the seat and moved towards where Brian sat behind her.

Kate smiled to herself and turned around to straddle the back of her chair so she could watch was John would do next, fruit container in hand. The dark-haired boy snatched Brian's lunch bag from his hand and place a can of soda in front of him before sitting down in next to the nerd, placing the paper bag in front of him.

"What are we having?" John asked, folding his hands on the table and looking at Brian.

Brian stuttered slightly, "Uh, it's your standard, regular lunch, I guess."

John reached into the bag and pulled out a pastel yellow thermos, "Milk?"

"Soup." Brian corrected.

John reached back into the bag, slapping Brian's hand when he went to take it back and pulled out a juice box, taking a few moments to look at the back of it with a smirk twitching at the corner of his lips.

"Uh, that's apple juice." Brian stated the obvious.

John looked at him dully, "I can read." He stated and pulled out a sandwich, "PB&J with the crusts cut off."

John looked at the lunch that was laid out on the table in front of him, his hands folded again.

"Well, Brian, this is a very nutritious lunch. All the food groups are represented." The criminal looked at him mockingly, "Did your mom marry Mr. Rogers?"

"Uh, no, Mr. Johnson." Brian said matter-of-factly which caused Kate to snort, thankfully after she had already swallowed her mouthful of soda.

"Hah." John said, nodding his head and Andy and Claire smiled at each other before looking back at Bender and Brian.

John stood from the seat and moved to stand in the aisle between the two rows of tables, "Here's my impression of the life at big Bri's house."

The other teens watched, Claire and Andy with amusement, Brian with slight trepidation, the girl in the looked curious, and Kate just watched boredly.

"Son?" John called out in a deep voice, cupping a hand around his mouth to amplify it.

"Yeah, Dad?" He asked in a high pitched version of his own voice, poking his fingers in his cheeks so it looked like he had dimples.

"How's your day, pal?" He asked in the deep voice, hand cupped around his mouth again.

"Great, Dad." The high-pitched voice and the fingers poking his cheeks, "How's yours?"

"Super!" The deep voice again, "Say, son, how'd you like to go fishing this weekend?"

John switched to the high pitched voice again, "Great, Dad. But I've got homework to do."

Kate could see everyone found the whole think amusing, but the blonde could see something was up with John and she knew no one would be laughing in a few minutes.

"That's alright, son." John said in the deep voice, "You can do it on the boat."

"Gee!" He exclaimed in the high pitched voice before switching to the deep voice again, "Dear, isn't our son swell?"

He added a new voice, this one feminine and breathy, "Yes, dear. Isn't life swell?"

"Oh!" He said and pretended to kiss Brian's imaginary mother as he played his father, then vice versa.

He looked at everyone, a sneer on his face as his arm hung in mid-air as if wrapped around someone's shoulders, before pretending to punch the air where Brian's 'mother' was.

Kate's eyes moved from John to stare at Brian who was looking even more uncomfortable than the other. The blonde hated being right sometimes and she turned to glare at John for being an asshole to the poor boy.

Andy was quiet for a moment before looking at John, "Alright. What about your family?"

'_Ah shit, ya dumbass.' _Kate thought when she saw the look on John's face after Andy's question.

"Who, mine?" Bender asked sarcastically, touching his chest.

"Yeah." Andy confirmed looking at John daringly.

The criminal moved back to the area between the desks, "It's real easy."

Kate watched as John scratched his cheek then rubbed down his neck and pointed his finger at nothing before deepen his voice , "Stupid, worthless, no-good, goddamn freeloading son of a bitch. Retarded, big mouth, know-it-all, asshole, jerk." He cut himself off and said in a high pitched feminine voice and crossed his arms, "You forgot ugly, lazy, and disrespectful."

John swung his arm around and pretended to backhand his 'mother' before talking in the deep voice again, "Shut up bitch! Go fix me a turkey pot pie!"

He switched to his own voice and pointed his finger at thin air, "What about you, Dad?"

"Fuck you." He said in the deep voice and clenched his fist before returning to his normal voice again, "No, Dad. What about you?"

"Fuck you!" He snapped in voice imitation of his father.

"No, Dad. What about you?" He yelled in his own voice, holding his hand up and pointing again.

"FUCK YOU!" He yelled in his dad's voice before punching the air, "Bam!"

He jerked his head back as if he'd been punched in the face after the last part and the library was quiet for a moment before Brian broke it.

"Is that for real?" The nerd asked in a small voice.

John rounded on him, "You wanna come over sometime?"

"That's bullshit. It's all part of your image."" Andy sneered at him, "Don't believe a word of it."

Kate felt her eyes narrowing in anger at the jock, but she didn't speak or hurt the moron as much as she wanted too.

John turned to look at Andy, a hurt expression crossing his face before vanish. Kate was sure he was the only one that saw it.

"You don't believe me?" John asked, sounding mildly stunned and very pissed off.

"No." Andy said snidely.

"No?" John repeated.

"Did I stutter?" Andy demanded harshly, glaring at the criminal.

A dark look crossed John's face and he stalked towards the jock, stopping when he was right next to the sandy haired teen's seat, where he pulled up the sleeve of his white undershirt, revealing a circular burn scar just below the crease of his elbow.

"Do you believe this? Huh?" Bender demanded, moving his arm close and leaning in even closer to Andy when the jock looked away, "It's about the size of a cigar. Do I stutter?"

Andy flinched and looked away from the pissed of teen, but John wasn't done.

He pointed at the scar with his other hand, "See this is what you get in my house when you spill paint in the garage." John stepped away, pulling his sleeve down as he back away from them.

"See, I don't think that I need to sit with you fuckin' dildos anymore." He snarled, raising his hands as he turned away from them and towards a counter under the stairs platform.

Kate winced when he yelled and shoved everything off the counter.

"Fuck!" He yelled and jumped onto the counter, pulling himself over the staircase railing where he sat on platform, his feet dangling over the edge and his back to the rest of them.

The blonde jumped from her seat and stormed towards Andy, murder in her brown eyes.

"You fucking douche!" She snarled, accent almost completely gone before she smacked him upside the head, "Didn't I already tell you to keep your fucking mouth shut if you don't know all the facts!"

Kate didn't wait to hear what the idiot had to say, instead she walked towards the counter John had trashed and used it the same way he did, to get up to the platform. She ignored whatever the others were saying and sat down beside the angry dark-haired teen.

* * *

John glared at the blonde girl sitting quietly beside him, "What that fuck do you want, trailer trash." He snapped cruelly.

His eyes narrowed further when he saw her lips twitch upward.

"Never lived in a fuckin' trailer my whole life." She commented with her accent back in place and she scooted closer until their thighs touched, "Look, I-"

The criminal scowled and cut her off, "If you say some stupid shit like 'I know how you feel' I'm shoving you down the stairs."

Kate turned her head to glare at him, "Ah was gonna say, I don' know how you feel. Tha only time mah daddy hit me was durin' trainin' or if Ah really did deserve it." She looked at him narrowly, "Mind, he's never hit hard enough ta bruise those times."

John frowned and looked at her and saw that she was staring down at their feet, "Training?"

She lifted her head up and blinked when she saw how close their faces were and she looked away, "Yea, he was an army man. He thought it be a good idea ta teach his kids what 'e knew when 'e was home." She shrugged, "'Course tha' was with mah brothers, he started trainin' me after 'e was honorably discharged."

She looked back at him, "Anyway, I don' have a fuckin' clue what s'like, but mah daddy does."

John cocked an eyebrow when he saw a flush spread across her tan cheeks, "What's your point, girl."

She grunted and pulled the leg that wasn't touching his own up underneath her, "Mah point is, if ya ever need a place ta stay or somethin', he'll help ya."

John stared at her in stunned amazement, "Why?"

Kate smiled and leaned in close, her nose almost touching his, "Cause, 'ccording to him, Ah'm always bringin' home strays." She ducked her head and pressed a brief kiss to his lips before jumping up and away from him, pausing when she was half-way down the stairs.

She grinned up at his opened mouth expression, "Vernon jus' left his office."

John shook his head in amazement and stood, moving towards her, "So?"

Kate's grin widened and she placed her hands on her wide hips, "So, Ah'd bet the two hundred bucks Ah got in mah wallet that ya've got dope in yer locker. Wha' better time ta go get it then when Dick is away?"

John shook his head again, a smirk making its way onto his face as he walked down the stairs towards her, "Then let's go see if those dumbasses want to tag along."

Kate giggled and slipped away from him when he'd reached for her and she darted down the rest of the stairs towards the rest of the group.

"Ya dipshits comin' or what?" She hollered through her laughter as she stood in front of the tables.

"Where?" Brian asked, looking at the girl oddly.

John watched as she smiled at the nerd mischievously, "Ya gotta come with us if ya wanna find out, hun."

John snorted and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, steering her towards the library, "You comin' or not?"

Andy and Claire looked at each other before standing and following the two towards the door, Brian trailed behind after a few moments, and the dark-haired girl followed after him.

Kate grinned, _'Oh this is gonna be fun shit.'_

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update right after I posted the last chapter, like I said in the previous author's note, chapter 4 was written from 3AM to 6AM and then I started on this and was about a quarter of the way done when I had to leave for work. Anyhooties! I hope everyone likes this chapter, next one is my second favorite part of the movie! So excited! **

**Special thanks to Kira Tsumi for reviewing! You are amazing!**

**Also special thanks to ratherbereading125 for faving/alerting, you rock too!**


	7. Chapter 6: Airborne Ranger

_John watched as she smiled at the nerd mischievously, "Ya gotta come with us if ya wanna find out, hun."_

_John snorted and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, steering her towards the library, "You comin' or not?"_

_Andy and Claire looked at each other before standing and following the two towards the door, Brian trailed behind after a few moments, and the dark-haired girl followed after him._

_Kate grinned, __**'Oh this is gonna be fun shit.'**_

* * *

John leaned out of the library door, watching Vernon disappearing around the corner before stepping out and holding the door open. Kate grinned broadly and slipped past John, rocking on her heels as she waited for the others to get out of the library.

John smirked and headed down the hall towards his locker with Kate walking beside him. Claire trailed slightly behind them before speeding up to stand on John's other side.

"How do you know where Vernon went?" The redhead demanded.

"I don't." John responded indifferently without looking at her.

"Well, then how do you know when he'll be back?" The princess persisted.

"I don't." He said again, and Kate could see a slight smirk on his lips.

The blonde girl looked around John to stare at the redhead, "Bein' bad feels pretty good, don't it princess?"

The princess sneered at the other girl in response.

* * *

What's the point of going to Bender's locker?" Brian asked Andy, gesturing with his hands semi-frantically.

The jock shrugged, "Beats me."

Brian continued, "This is so stupid. Why are we risking getting caught?"

"I don't know." Andy responded sounding irritated, but he didn't look at the nerd.

"So then what are we doing?" Brian demanded, staring at the jock with wide eyes.

"You ask me one more question and I'm beating the shit out of you." Andy finally snapped harshly with a scowl.

"Sorry." Brian said meekly and remained silent.

* * *

Kate grinned when she saw the graffiti all over John's locker.

"Nice, Picasso." She drawled teasingly and John grinned at her briefly before opening the locker.

The blonde girl felt her jaw drop slight before she gave a short laugh when a home-made guillotine fell and sliced the tip off a ratty red converse shoe, "Ya've got ta teach me how ta make one ah those."

"Will do, darling." Was the slightly distracted reply as John opened the top portion of the locker.

"You're such a slob." Andy criticized.

"My maid's on vacation." John snapped back as he pulled out a large and greasy looking paper bag.

Kate watched in amused fascination as he pulled out smaller paper bag from the greasy-looking one, then another smaller from that one, followed by a plastic bag of weed. He shoved the paper bags back into the top part of his locker before shutting it and the bottom part, without bothering to lock it.

Brian sniffed the air and his eyes widened, "It's drugs!" he said in disbelief.

Kate rolled her eyes and crossed her eyes, watching Bender shove the package of weed in his pocket.

"Screw that, Bender." Andy snapped, "Put it back."

John ignored both of them and walked back down the hall.

"Drugs. The boy has marijuana." Brian stated again still in disbelief and stared as Claire followed John like a lost puppy, "That was marijuana."

Andy rolled his eyes and followed after John and Claire, "Shut up, dick."

Kate snorted, leaning against the locker next to John and watched as Brian stared at the opened mouth dark-haired girl.

"Do you approve of this?" He demanded before scoffing and walking away without waiting for a response.

The girl scowled and stomped forward pausing in front of John's locker for a moment. Kate followed her gaze to the criminal's combination lock. With another short laugh, the blonde snatched it up and tossed it to the basket case.

Kate winked at her and the other girl grinned and shoved the lock in her bag before they both walked after the others.

* * *

John frowned and stopped walking when he realized a certain blonde redneck was missing from his side.

"How are we gonna get back to the library, Bender?" Andy demanded, stopping next to the criminal.

John merely grunted instead of answering and turned around, ignoring the feeling of relief when he saw Kate's blonde head of curls bobbing next to the weird quiet chick. Quickly, the criminal stalked towards, grabbing her hand and pulled her back to the front with him.

"The hell man?" She snapped, before waving to the basket case, "Talk ta ya later!"

The dark-haired girl squeaked in reply, a smirk on her face as she watched the big, bad criminal holding the Georgian wild-child's hand.

"We'll cross through the lab and then we'll double back." John explained as he and Kate started walking again, the jock on Bender's other side.

"You better be right." Andy snapped, not noticing the criminal's lack of attention, "If Vernon cuts us off, it's your fault, asshole."

Bender waved his free hand dismissively and turned down another hallway.

"What did he say?" Brian asked worriedly, "Where are we going?"

Claire just scoffed slightly and hurried up so she wasn't walking next to the nerd anymore. The dark-haired girl shuffled after them.

* * *

"Oh shee-at." Kate murmured as she, John, Claire and Brian froze when they saw Vernon walking down the hallway, thankfully away from them.

John tightened his grip on Kate's hand as all the five of them rushed down the hallway, only to double back the way they came again. Kate almost laughed when she saw the dark-haired girl leaning against the bright yellow lockers, watching the rest of the detainees rushing around like idiots.

Kate gave a muffled yelp when she skidded to a forceful stop via running into John's back when they saw Vernon strutting down another hallway. John quickly righted the blonde and rushed down another hallway, his hand wrapped tightly around Kate's as the others followed. The group swung around a corner only to start shoving each other back the way they came when they saw Vernon drinking from a water fountain.

Kate tried to regulate her breathing as John pulled her along behind him, as they rushed through the halls, each of them occasionally looking back to either make sure the others were following or that Vernon wasn't behind them. The blonde groaned silently as they ran down some stairs, hoping to God that Vernon wouldn't catch them

"Wait. Wait. Hold it. Hold it." John said suddenly, jerking himself and Kate to a stop, "We have to go through the cafeteria." He said point back the way they'd come.

"No, the activities hall." Andy instantly disagreed.

Kate groaned, "Seriously, guys, now ain't tha time ta be gettin' inta pissin' match!"

Both of them ignored her, much to the blonde's frustration.

"Hey, man, you don't know what you're talking about." Bender snapped at Andy.

"You don't know!" Andy retorted hotly.

The dark-haired girl squeaked loudly, telling them to the hurry the fuck up without words.

"We're through listening to you. We're going this way." Andy said, glaring at John and turning to head towards the activities hall, "You go where you want, mother hen. Come on."

Brian and Claire looked between the two boys before following after Andy.

Kate tugged on Bender's hand to get his attention, "It's yer call."

Bender scowled and looked down at Kate then back at the retreating figures of Claire, Brian, and Andy. The dark-haired girl looked at the two, an almost pleading look on her face before she started walking backwards and stomping her feet.

"Fuck!" John growled and rushed after the others, pulling Kate along with him until they were leading the group again.

* * *

They ran down a few more hallways and then two more sets of stairs before running down another hallway. Kate nearly screamed when she saw the iron-gate that blocked their way and John let go of her hand, slamming into the gate and pulling on it slightly. Kate wasn't sure if it was to see if it was locked or to prove a point to the boneheaded Jock that had run up beside her.

"Shit!" Said jock gasped.

"Great idea, jag-off!" Bender snapped, holding onto the bars of the gate and looking at the floor as he caught his breath back.

"Fuck you!" Andy snarled.

"Fuck you, ya dick!" Kate whirled around and growled at him.

"Why didn't you listen to John?" Claire demanded glaring at the flustered jock.

"We're dead." Brian said, looking at everyone.

Kate saw John straighten, shaking his hair out of his face.

"No." He muttered, looking at Kate, "Just me."

Kate jerked to stare at him with wide brown eyes, "The hell ya mean?"

But the criminal had looked away from her and towards Brian, pulling the dope out of his pocket.

"Get back to the library." He said as he shoved the bag into Brian's underwear, "Keep your unit out of it."

Kate grabbed his arm before he ran back down the hall, "Ah'm goin' with ya."

John shook his head and pulled her hand off his arm, before taking her face in his hands. Kate opened her mouth to ask him what the hell he was doing when he ducked his head and molded their lips together, right in front of the others.

The blonde gasped and John took advantage of her open mouth and quickly dipped his tongue inside, briefly caressing her own tongue before pulling away.

He grinned at her flushed face and he couldn't resist stealing another very brief kiss.

"You stay with them." He said, looking at her heavy-lidded brown eyes before looking over at the others, "Someone has to show that numb-nuts the right away."

She snorted and pulled away from his grasp, "Fine. You jus' make sure ya get yer ass back ta the library."

John's grin widened, "Will do, redneck."

Kate rolled her eyes when she saw him glancing at her mouth, clearly debating whether or not to kiss her again.

"Git outta here, fool." She snapped with another laugh, "Before that brownie hound catches all of us."

John made a face before spinning around and running down the hallway, singing _I __Wanna be an Airborne Ranger_ at the top of his lungs, turning around briefly to wink at the blonde girl.

Kate smiled and watched him until he disappeared around the corner then she turned to face the rest of the group.

"Alright ya maggots!" She said in her best drill sergeant voice, "'Less y'all wanna waste tha opportunity that John was kind enough ta give us, ya'll better git yer asses moving!"

She spun on her heel and started military marching down the hall, "Come on, let's go. March!"

The other four teens looked at each other before following after the blonde girl, with identical looks of befuddled amusement on their faces as she lead them back towards the library.

* * *

"Before the day I die," John hollered as he ran down the hallway, running his hands along the locks of the lockers, creating a racket, "There's five things I wanna ride!"

He snorted a laugh between the song, _'Bet Kate is getting a kick outta this.'_

"Bicycle, tricycle, automobile," He continued singing and running down the halls, heading towards the gym, "Virgin's mother and a Ferris wheel!"

John jumped up, ripping posters and flyers off the walls as he sang, "I wanna be an airborne ranger!"

Slipping into the gym, the criminal spotted a lone sneaker and he paused, considering.

'_Should I…' _He thought to himself before shrugging with a grin and kicking off one of his boots, _'What the hell.' _He grabbed a basketball and started dribbling, the white sneaker on his foot.

"Three." John yelled, holding the basketball above his head before starting to dribble it towards the net, "Two. One!"

The criminal jumped and dunked the ball into the next, cheering and yelling after.

"Bender! Bender! What is this?" Vernon yelled, storming into the gym, "What are you doing here? What is this?"

John grinned, dribbling the ball then crossing it between his legs, "Hi."

"Out. That's it, Bender!" Vernon snapped, pointing at the gym doors, "Out. It's over."

John crossed the ball between his legs a few more times before spinning it on his finger, "Don't you want to hear my excuse?"

"Out!" Vernon snapped again.

"I'm thinking of trying out for a scholarship." Bender said, dancing a little as he spoke.

"Give me the ball, Bender." Vernon said, in a deceptively calm voice and holding his hand out for the ball, "Give me that ball."

The criminal bounced it once before fake-throwing it at him, making Vernon flinch. Bender smirked, doing it again and causing Vernon to flinch again. Finally, just to piss the older man off, John rolled the ball to him, jumping up and out of the sneaker when Vernon kicked the basketball at him.

Vernon moved to block the way to John's stuff and John tried to go around him, but Vernon followed and continued to stand in his way. The criminal stopped for a second before ducking around him and grabbing his denim jacket and boot, storming out of the gym with Dick following him.

* * *

Kate slipped into the middle seat of Bender's table just as Vernon shoved John into the library. She and the rest of the group had just gotten to library five minutes earlier. Bender's hands were on the top of his head when he walked in and he sent a quick, reassuring wink to Kate before stumbling slightly when Vernon shoved him forward.

"Get your stuff." The principal snapped, shoving Bender again, "Let's go."

Bender walked towards his table, letting his hand brush across Kate's back as he walked past her to get to his seat beside her, the one closest to the aisle between the two rows of tables.

"Mr. Wise Guy here's taken upon himself to go to the gymnasium." Vernon stated, first pointing at John then raising one hand in a mock-placating gesture, "I'm sorry to inform you, you're going to be without his services for the rest of the day."

John rolled his eyes, pulling his trench coat out of his seat and sitting down, "B-O-O-H-O-O."

Vernon glared at the criminal with a scowl, "Everything's a big joke, huh, Bender? The false alarm you pulled Friday – false alarms are really funny, aren't they?"

John just looked at Vernon boredly, but Kate saw a slight upward tilt at the corner of his mouth.

"What if your home-" Vernon cut himself off, "What if your family-"

Kate snickered silently to herself when Vernon cut himself off again, trying to think of something John cared enough about.

"What if your dope was on fire?" The older man finally settled on.

"Impossible, sir." Bender said seriously, "It's in Johnson's underwear."

Kate choked slightly, Brian's eyes get huge and Andy snort quietly.

Vernon whirled to look at Andy and Kate, "You think he's funny?" he demanded, "You think this is cute? You think he's bitching'? Is that it?"

Andy shrugged and looked at his table while Kate just tilted her head and leaned back in her chair, a slightly smug look on her face.

"Let me tell you something. Look at him." Vernon said, gesturing to John, "He's a bum. You want to see something funny. You go visit John Bender in five years."

Kate tensed and her brown eyes tried to burn a hole into Vernon's end, but John just watched him coolly, tucking his aviators into the pocket of his flannel.

"You'll see how goddamn funny he is then." Vernon continued as he walked to stand next to Bender's seat, the teen shifting to face him, "What's the matter, John? You going to cry?"

Bender looked away from and Kate caught his eye, holding his gaze. John blinked slightly when he saw the anger in the brown depths.

'It's not true.' She mouthed to him, keeping her face turned away slightly so that Vernon didn't see.

When Vernon didn't get an answer, he grabbed John's upper arm, "Let's go."

John jerked away from his harshly, "Keep your fuckin' hands off me!" He snarled and stood, "I expect better manners from you, Dick."

The criminal left his scarf on the table, next to Kate and walked to Andy. He placed his aviators on the table next to the jock's hand, "For better hallway vision." He said and slapped the blonde boy's shoulder as he walked past and out the library door, Vernon trailing behind him.

Kate watched him, catching Brian look at his crotch out of the corner of her eye before focusing her attention solely on John. The criminal shoved books and the printer off the librarian's desk as he passed, then slammed the door shut in Vernon's face after he had exited.

The rest of the teens were quiet for a few minutes. Kate's fists were clenched on her lap and she was glaring at the door heatedly, Brian had hung his head, Andy was fiddling with John's aviators, Claire was staring at the door forlornly and the dark-haired girl looked upset.

* * *

"That's the last time, Bender." Vernon said, staring the younger man down and pointing a finger at him.

John just sat down one of the tables in the supply closet Vernon had locked him in, staring at the wall.

"That's the last time you ever make me look bad in front of those kids. You hear me?" Vernon demanded, "I make thirty-one thousand dollars a year and I've got a home. And I'm not about to throw it away on some punk like you."

Bender didn't look away from the wall he was staring at, leaning his head against the wooden filing cabinet drawers behind him as he listened to Vernon talk.

"But someday, man, someday when you're outta here and you've forgotten all about this place and they've forgotten all about you and you're wrapped up in your own pathetic life," Vernon nodded and pointed at John, "I'm gonna be there."

At that John slowly looked up at him in surprise.

"That's right. And I'm gonna kick the living' shit out of you." Vernon continued enthusiastically, "I'm gonna know your dick in the dirt."

John just looked at him like he was going senile, "You threatening me?"

Vernon sneered and tucked his hands into his pockets, "What are you going to do about it?"

Bender glanced away, knowing he couldn't really do anything, but wanting to all the same.

Vernon took one hand out of his pocket, "You think anybody's gonna believe you?" he asked mockingly and gestured to John then himself, "You think anybody is gonna take your word over mine?"

The principal made a gesture that was suppose to encompass the whole school, "I'm a man of respect around here. They love me around here."

John could practical hear Kate snorting in disbelief at the shit that was coming out of Vernon's mouth.

"I'm a swell guy." Vernon carried on, "You're a lying sack of shit and everybody knows it."

Bender kept his gaze facing downward, wrapping his arms around his bent knee to keep from punching Vernon in the face.

"Oh you're a real tough guy." Vernon suddenly sneered and jerked his suit jacket off, "Hey, hey. Come on."

John looked up at him, staring at him like he had gone crazy and grew two extra heads.

"Get on your feet, pal! Let's find out how tough you are."" Vernon snarled, "I wanna know, right now, how tough, you are. Come on."

John continued to stare at him like he was crazy, not saying anything or standing up.

Vernon's sneer got bigger, "I'll give you the first punch. Let's go. Come on. Right here." He leaned forward and pointed to his chin, "Just take the first shot. Please. I'm begging you. Take a shot. Right here."

The criminal leaned away from the insane man, his dark eyes slightly wide.

Vernon shut his eyes, "Just take one shot. That's all I need. Just one swing."

When nothing happened, Vernon opened his eyes and his sneer returned. He straightened up and threw a fake punch, causing John to flinch just the slightest bit.

"That's what I thought." Vernon said scornfully, a slight smirk on his lips, "You're a gutless turd."

John swallowed thickly but remained silent, watching as Vernon grabbed his jacket and left the supply closet, locking it behind him.

John swallowed again, clenching his fists tight against as he glared at his knee.

* * *

**Author's note: Geez, that was long. Only a few more chapters, I think. 2-3 at least, 4 at most, so stay tuned or whatever.**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed/faved/alerted. You all rock like 1999!**


	8. Chapter 7: Never Throw Anything Away

_When nothing happened, Vernon opened his eyes and his sneer returned. He straightened up and threw a fake punch, causing John to flinch just the slightest bit._

_"That's what I thought." Vernon said scornfully, a slight smirk on his lips, "You're a gutless turd."_

_John swallowed thickly but remained silent, watching as Vernon grabbed his jacket and left the supply closet, locking it behind him._

_John swallowed again, clenching his fists tight against as he glared at his knee._

* * *

John sat quietly in the supply room for a few moments, listening intently to see if Vernon was anywhere close by. Not hearing anything, the criminal stood and quickly climbed the stack of crap that was in the supply room, carefully sliding one of the ceiling panels out of the way and pulling himself up. John smirked to himself and began to careful crawl towards the library.

"A naked blonde walking into a bar with a poodle under one arm and two-foot salami under the other." He muttered to himself, snickering slightly, "She lays the poodle on the table. Bartender says, 'I suppose you won't be needing a drink.' Naked lady says–" John froze when the sound of plaster cracking sounded, "Oh shit!"

* * *

Kate was still sitting in the middle chair at John's table, his scarf wrapped around one arm, while she fiddled with the marine Zippo before lighting the cigarette that she had in her mouth. Brian sat behind her eating carrot sticks, Claire was sitting on her table talking to Andy and the still unnamed dark-haired girl was reclining in her seat with her feet on the table.

Kate took a deep drag of her cigarette before stilling in her seat, a noise catching her attention.

The blonde girl blew out the smoke and straightened, "Did y'all hear tha-"

"OH SHIT!" John's sudden shout and the sound of the roof falling in made them all turn towards the back of the library.

The five teens stared at John wide-eyed as he walked down the stairs at the back, bits of plaster on his shoulders. He smirked at them and spread his arms slightly, hands open.

"Forgot my pencil." He said and walked to where Kate was sitting at his table and picking up the pencil.

"Goddamn it!" Vernon's exclamation caused the teens to freeze up momentarily before rushing into a flurry of action.

Claire dove back into her seat, Andy folded his hands on the table, Brian hid his carrot sticks, Kate used the table top to put out her cigarette before throwing it over her shoulder and John dove under her desk.

Kate's eyes widened slightly and her back became ramrod straight when she felt John hid near her very bare legs.

"What in God's name is going on in here?" Vernon demanded, tucking his shirt into his slacks as he walked towards them.

Everyone shrugged innocently, hands folded on the tabletops.

Vernon looked around, "What was that ruckus?"

"Uh what ruckus?" Andy asked, playing dumb, quite effectively.

Vernon glared at him, "I was just in my office, and I heard a ruckus."

Brian raised a hand and gestured around the room slightly, "Could you describe the ruckus, sir?"

"Watch your tongue, young man." Vernon scolded Brian, pointing at him, "Watch it."

Kate bit her cheek to keep from making a noise when she felt John shift around under the table, slamming his head against the bottom. Andrew promptly slapped the top of his and Claire's table to cover up the sound of John's head hitting the table and his groan. John responded by banging on the bottom of the table twice and Kate stomped her foot loudly to cover it up.

"What is this?" Vernon demanded, looking at all of them through narrow eyes just as Andy made a zipping noise and pointed upward with a finger.

"What is that?" Vernon demanded again, gesticulating wildly, "What-What-what is that noise?"

"What noise?" Andy asked smartly, looking at Vernon with utter confusion.

"Really, sir." Claire said convincingly.

"There wasn' any noise." Kate added, just as convincingly.

Kate choked quietly, her body tensing even more when she felt John run his hands from up her calves to her thighs. The blonde attempted to shift her legs away, but his hands followed and she gave a strangled squeak when she felt him start to trail kisses along her inner thighs. Thinking quickly, she snapped her legs shut, smacking John in the face with her knees.

The dark-haired teen groaned loudly and Kate covered it up by sneezing and coughing violently, the others soon following her example, especially when she began kicking John in the ribs and he started crying out.

"That noise?" Claire asked after everyone's false coughing fits had subsided, "Was that the noise you were talking about?"

"No, it wasn't. That was not the noise I was talking about." Vernon crossed his arms, "Now, I may not have caught you in the act this time, but you can bet I will."

The girl in the back laughs loudly at this and Vernon turned and pointed at her.

"You make book on that, missy!" He snapped and she smiled innocently at him, "And you! I will not be made a fool of."

Claire straightened when Vernon pointed at her, folding her hands on top of the table. The other snickered when he turned around and they saw a sanitary toilet seat cover tucked into the back of his pants.

As soon as Vernon was out of the room, Kate had shoved her seat away from the table and continued to kick him violently, only stopping to slap his back once he'd gotten out from under the table.

"Stupid prick!" She snarled and landed a solid punch to his shoulder when he was kneeling in front of her.

"It was an accident." He said nonchalantly and she hissed like a pissed off cat.

"You're an asshole." Claire said, suddenly understand why Kate was behaving so violently towards John, who she'd had been playing tonsil hockey with earlier.

John turned to her and sneered as he stood, "Sue me."

Kate continued to glare darkly at his back as he walked towards Brian, who was sitting behind Kate.

"So, Ahab, can I have all my doobage?" He asked looking down at the nerd.

Brian looked at him in surprise before unzipping his pants and pulling the bag of weed out. John's lip curled slightly as he took the bag from the nerd, holding with two fingers by the very corner before walking towards the back of the library.

"Yo wastiod!" Andy called out, "You're not gonna blaze up in here."

Bender ignored him and Claire turned around to stare at his retreating back. Kate just faced forward with her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at the library door. Claire faced forward again, but then she turned to look at Andy. The jock shook his head and the princess looked down before standing and following after John.

Brian watched her go, before clearing his throat slightly and not looking at either Kate or Andy, he got up and followed the redhead, zipping up his pants as he did so. Kate watched Andy shrewdly from under her bangs, as he shifted in his seat for a few moments before the peer pressure got to him.

"Shit." He muttered, grabbing the aviators and stalking towards the back.

Kate stood and walked over to where the dark-haired girl was sitting before taking a seat next to her and starting to twirl the pencil Vernon had left for the girl to use between her fingers.

"Peer pressure's a bitch, huh?" Kate said, nodding towards Andy's retreating form and the girl squeaked in reply.

"What's your name?" The blonde girl asked quietly, looking at the girl from the corner of her eye.

The girl opened her mouth to respond, but two large hands suddenly hauled Kate to her feet and she was flung over someone's shoulder.

"Sonuvabitch!" She yelped before starting to thrash when she saw John's flannel shirt right in front of her nose, "Lemme go ya asstard!"

"Not gonna happen, dollface." John said and swatted her backside when she started to struggle harder, "Stop moving around or I'll drop you."

The blonde snarled and landed a bad punch on his back, but otherwise stopped struggling.

A sudden and loud squeak caused Kate to jerk her head up to stare at the dark-haired girl.

'My name is Allison.' The girl mouth to her and Kate tried to smile, it probably looked more like a grimace but Allison seemed to understand because she nodded and turned back around.

Kate grunted when John swung her from his shoulder and onto her feet. She was about to rip into him when he sat down and promptly pulled her into his lap, wrapping a well-muscled arm around her waist.

"You might as well get comfortable, dollface." John drawled, "You're stuck here."

The blonde glared at him for a moment, before shifting so she was sitting slightly sideways in his lap, her back leaning against his chest and her legs draped over the arm of the chair he sat in, making sure she could face the princess who was sitting on the couch next to John. Brian was sitting on what looked like an ottoman right across from Claire, John's aviators on his face.

Kate sighed and leaned more comfortably against John's chest, watching though half-closed eyes as he lit a match with his teeth before lighting Claire's spliff as she leaned towards him. The princess was holding the joint the way some debutante or flapper girl from the 20s would hold her cigarette. The blonde Georgia girl rolled her eyes heavenward when Claire started coughing and sputtering. John snickered at the redhead and leaned close to Kate, his mouth next to her ear.

"Think you can do better, redneck?" He asked, in a throaty drawl.

Kate rolled her head to the side and looked at him from under her lashes, "Sugah, Ah'm from Georgia, of course Ah can do better."

The criminal grinned and held out his own joint for her, "By all means."

Kate sighed again and snatched the spliff from his hand and placing it to her mouth before taking a deep hit and holding the smoke. The other three watched the blonde as she slowly blew the smoke out through her nose. Kate handed John his joint back, then shifted so her back was against the arm of the chair and he grinned down at her, before taking his own hit.

Claire watched the two for a moment before trying again, this time only coughing a little. Kate turned to look at Brian who was trying to eat the smoke he'd just exhaled.

"Chicks cannot hold their smoke. That's what it is." Brian said suddenly in a strangely high-pitched voice, like he'd just inhaled some helium.

"Didn' Ah just prove tha' wrong?" Kate asked, looking at John with a cocked eyebrow.

The criminal just snorted and started to chuckle, placing one hand on her bare thigh, which caused Kate to laugh slightly and snatch his joint away from him again.

"Do you know how popular I am?" Claire asked suddenly, "I am so popular. Everybody loves me so much at this school." The redhead took another hit off her joint

"Ooh, poor baby." Kate mocked after exhaling her own hit.

Brian coughed a laugh and held his hand up towards Bender, "Five."

John smirked and leaned forward slightly, pressing his chest against Kate's breasts, before he smacked his hand against Brian's, knocking the nerd's own hand into his face and sending him backwards off the ottoman and to the floor. Kate threw her head back and laughed at the boy sprawled out on the floor before looking upward when she heard the door to the Foreign Languages' lab open.

Andy stood in the doorway, the room behind him all smoky and spliff between his lips. Kate could hear music playing from behind him and she shifted to get a better look at what was about to be a, no doubt, hilarious sight. John, Claire, and Brian all turned to stare at the jock too.

Andy took one more hit off the spliff, exhaled then threw it over his shoulder and wrenched his blue hoodie open, head-banging slightly. The blonde jock did a cartwheel, his hoodie falling off as he did and he flung it away from his as he continued making an idiot of himself. Kate laughed loudly as Andy began dancing wildly around the top floor of the library, doing somersaults and hitting the flags before jumping on the bench in front of the massive clock where he took off his white sweater and threw it over the balcony, leaving him in blue tank. Brian and Kate whistled at him obnoxiously as he did so.

"Take it off!" The blonde girl hollered through her laughter, wiggling a bit on John's lap until she took out a dollar from her pocket and waved it around.

John snorted and wrapped an arm around her waist tightly, snatching the dollar from her hand and sticking it in the pocket of his flannel.

After Andy had jumped off the bench, he started to dance around the top floor again, hurdling over the bookcases, doing round-offs, and just acting like an insane fool doped up on weed. Finally, he came back to the Foreign Languages lab and walked back inside, closing the door before yelling loud enough to cause the glass to shatter.

John watched as Kate laughed at jock before he grabbed her chin, turning her to face him.

"Hi." She drawled, a silly grin on her face as she looked up at him with glassy brown eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Hi." He smirked down at her.

Her grin widened and she straightened slightly, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth before jumping up and walking towards a couple of coaches. John watched as Brian and Andy followed her, leaving him with the princess.

* * *

Kate cackled loudly with Andy and Brian as they talked about what the nerd's parents wanted to name him.

"No, no, no, man." Andy laughed, leaning back in his chair and letting his head loll to the side, "You got a middle name?"

Brian coughed slightly and shrugged from his seat on the couch to Andy's left, "I guess."

Kate snorted, "Ya guess? Ya either do or ya don'. Which is it, Cap'n Nerd."

"Your middle name is Ralph, as in puke." A sudden voice made the three teens turn to look as Allison approached them from where she'd been leaning against the statue, "Your birthday is March twelfth, you're five nine and a half and you weigh one hundred and thirty pounds. And your social security number is 049-38-0913…"

Kate grinned as the girl paused dramatically and sat down on the couch next to Brian and across from where the blonde was sprawled out on the floor.

"Three." Allison finished, clutching her bag to her chest as she snicker at the boys' stunned faces.

"Wow." Andy said reverently, "Are you psychic?"

Kate snorted and Allison made a face at her before turning to Andy.

"No."

Brian leaned closer to her, "Would you mind telling me how you know all this about me?"

Allison reached into her jacket and pulled out a square piece of leather, "I stole you wallet." She said smugly.

"Give it to me!" Brian demanded.

"No." Allison denied, still smirking at him.

"Give it!" Brian snapped and snatched it from her hand when she held it out to him and he scoffed, looking his wallet over, "This is great. So you're a thief too, huh?"

Kate kicked his leg, "Don' be an ass, Johnson."

"I'm not a thief." Allison denied at the same time.

Andy leaned back in his seat, still watching Allison with interest as she and Brian bantered back and forth.

"Multitalented." Brian snarked at her.

Allison rolled her eyes, "What's there to steal? Two bucks and a beaver shot."

"A what?" Andy asked at the same time Kate jerked herself into a sitting position.

"Seriously?" She asked, laughter bubbling up her throat.

Allison jerked her chin towards Brian's wallet, "He's got a nudie picture in there. I saw it. It's perverted."

"Alright! Let's see it." Andy commanded, looking at Brian with a grin.

Kate laughed loudly, falling back into a laying position on the floor with the force of her laughter as Brian started to stutter denials in embarrassment.

* * *

John glanced over his shoulder at where Kate, Andy, Brian and that quiet chick were sitting. He watched as Kate was practically convulsing from her laughter, leaning heavily against the jock's leg as she gestured at a furiously blushing Brian. Andy was grinning and the quiet chick was smiling slightly at the blonde.

John looked away and back towards the crap that he'd dumped out of Claire's purse, while said redhead looked through his wallet. He picked up a weird looking brush and started cleaning his teeth with it, using the mirror in the compact to see.

Claire looked up from the all the pictures of girls to stare at the criminal with furrowed eyebrows, before she glanced over to where Kate was sitting down with the other three detainees, her brown eyes dancing with mischief as she apparently teased Brian. The princess felt a slight smile tug her lips as she watched the nerd frantically shake his head and speak rapidly to the blonde, before she turned to attention back to John.

Claire looked at the pictures again before looking back up at John, "Are all these your girlfriends?"

"Some of 'em." He answered, placing the eyelash brush and compact down and picking up a bottle of perfume.

"What about others?" Claire asked, flipping through the pictures again.

John sprayed some of the perfume and leaned in to smell it, "Well, some I consider my girlfriends and some I just consider."

"Consider what?" Claire persisted, watching as John made a face and tossed the perfume back on the small table.

"Whether or not I wanna hang out with them."

"You don't believe in just one guy, one girl?"

John looked over at her skeptically, "Do you?"

"Yeah. It's the way it should be." Claire said like it was obvious, "I bet Kate thinks so too."

"Yeah, well, not for me." John said nonchalantly, deciding to ignore her last comment.

"Why not?" Claire asked, not letting him evade the topic.

"How come you got so much shit in your purse?" He demanded, still trying to evade the question.

"How come you have so many girlfriends?" Claire shot right back.

John turned to look at her, "I asked you first.

Claire looked away and shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I never threw anything away."

John smirked slightly at her, "Neither do I."

"Oh." Claire said and stared at him dumbly, "I hope you tell Kate that."

John just scowled and reached into his pocket, pulling out a ratty, leather wallet and started to flip through it, looking at all the pictures.

Claire tilted her head slightly, "Whose is that?"

"Kate's." He grunted, turning the wallet sideways to get a better look at the picture of Kate pressing a kiss to some guy's cheek as another girl with red and black hair did the same on the guy's other side.

"Does she know you have it?" Claire asked with a frown.

"No." He answered absently, staring intently at a different picture, this one of Kate, a girl that looked almost exactly like her, and another guy that had his arm wrapped around Kate's look-alike. None of them had been facing the camera when the picture was taken and Kate was smiling at the other two, the camera in her hand pointed at them.

He frowned slightly and continued flipping through the picture, making a mental note that a lot of them were of her, with the redhead girl and some guy. He'd seen one rather provocative shot of her and the redhead dressed in bathing suit tops and shorts, straddling some guy's waist and chest as they all laughed. John would never admit it, but he'd felt a slight sting of jealous when he saw that picture and any other picture of Kate with a guy.

The criminal shook his head slightly and tucked the wallet back into the pocket of his flannel, not seeing the knowing look on the princess's face as she watched him as he'd flipped through the wallet.

* * *

"This is the worst fake I.D. I've ever seen." Andy stated, staring at false I.D. in Brian's wallet.

Kate stuck her hand out, wiggling her fingers slightly, "Give."

The jock rolled his eyes good naturedly and slapped the wallet in her hand, "Damn, tha jock's right." A blonde brow rose, "Ya know ya made yerself sixty-eight righ'?"

Andy snorted and Brian chuckled as he glanced over Kate's shoulder.

"I know. I know. I goofed it." Brian stated with a grin.

"What do you need a fake I.D. for anyway?" Andy asked, sounding genuinely curious as he took the wallet back from Kate when she handed it to him.

"So I can vote." Brian said like it was obvious.

Kate and Andy gave each other sidelong glances before breaking into chuckles simultaneously.

"You wanna see what's in my bag?" Allison asked suddenly.

"No." Both boys denied, waving their hands or shaking their heads in the negative.

"Sure." Kate said at the same time, scooting forward slightly so she was sitting on the floor between Brian and Allison's legs.

Allison ignored the boys and turned her bag upside down in the space between her and Brian. Kate's eyes widened as she stared at all the stuff that had been in the deceptively small bag, while the boys just looked slightly unnerved and disgusted.

Andy leaned forward to get a better look, frowning slightly, "Holy shit."

Kate slapped Brian's hand when he picked up a pair of blue cotton panties, "Pervert."

"What is all that stuff?" Andy asked, looking at Allison with what looked like concern.

Kate continued to paw through the stuff, smirking when she found John's combination lock and the pocket knife she'd traded Allison.

"Do you always carry this much shit in your bag?" Brian asked, somewhat insensitively.

"Yeah," Allison nodded, "I always carry this much shit in my bag. You never know when you may have to jam."

Kate looked up at Allison curiously, before shrugging and snatching the tampon that Brian had been looking at out of his hand, "Lady product, Brainiac." She muttered.

Brian made a face and turned to look at Allison again, keeping his hands away from the pile now, "Look, are you gonna be, like, a shopping bag lady?"

Kate actually stopped what she was doing to smack herself in the forehead and mumbled a quiet 'idiot' under her breath before continuing her rummaging.

"You know, like, sitting in alley ways and talking to buildings," Brian continued ignoring Kate, "And wear men's shoes and that kind of thing?"

Allison gave him a dry look, "I'll do what I have to do."

Brian looked away, scratching at his cheek, "Why do you have to do anything?"

"My home life is…" Allison leaned closer, "Unsatisfying."

"So you're saying you'd subject yourself to the violent dangers of these Chicago streets because your home life is unsatisfying?" Brian asked in disbelief.

"I don't have to run away and live in the street." Allison snapped defensively, "I can run away and go to the ocean. I can go to the country, to the mountains. I could go to Israel, Africa, or Afghanistan."

Kate looked up at Allison and grinned, "Right on."

The dark-haired girl sent the blonde girl a small, quick smile before looking back at Brian who had leaned away to talk to Andy.

"Andy, wanna get in on this?" The brain asked, "Allison here says she wants to run away because her home life is unsatisfying."

Kate was beginning to think Brian was taking after John a little too much, especially judging by the slightly hurt and angry look on Allison's face. Andy looked at Brian for a moment, his hands folded on his chest, before he answered.

"Well, everyone's home life is unsatisfying." He said, looking at Allison, "And if it wasn't, people would live with their parents forever."

"Yeah, yeah, I understand, but I think hers goes beyond what, you know, guys like you and me consider normal unsatisfying." Brian said, trying to clarify his point that he thought Allison was crazy.

Kate scowled at the nerd while Andy just looked at him blankly.

"Nevermind. Forget it." Allison snapped suddenly and started packing her stuff back into her bag, "Everything's cool."

"What's the deal?" Andy asked, leaning forward.

Allison just shook her head, "No. There's no deal sporto. Forget it. Leave me alone."

"Wait a minute." Andy said, leaning forward when Allison started packing her bag, "You're carrying all that crap around in your purse. Either you really wanna run away, or you want people to think you wanna run away."

Kate watched this rather horrible form of flirting between the basket-case and the jock with mild interest as she picked at the crap still on the couch, glancing over at where John and Claire were sitting. The blonde girl decided to ignore the twinge of jealousy she felt when she saw the princess looking through John's wallet, while the criminal looked at all the stuff that had been in Claire's purse. Kate nearly smacked herself in the face, mentally cursing her hormones and everything associated with them before she tuned back into the demented flirting going on between Andy and Allison,

"Eat shit." Allison snapped and walked away, leaving her semi-packed bag behind.

"The girl is an island unto herself, okay?" Brian said and Kate punched his leg hard enough to make it go numb which caused him to yelp.

"Shuddap, ya idiot." She grunted, sitting in Allison's vacated seat and starting to placing her stuff back into her bag while Andy stood and went after the dark-haired girl after throwing Brian's wallet at him.

Kate watched with a slight smile before glaring at Brian, "Idiot."

"What did I do?" Brian squawked, scooting away from her in case she got violent again.

The blonde just rolled her eyes and muttered under breath, "Hopeless."

* * *

Allison leaned over a bookcase, glaring at the ground as she mental berated herself for talking to them. She jerked her head around when she heard footsteps, at first thinking it was Kate, but was surprised to see Andy leaning against the other end of the bookcase. Allison glared at him, wishing he would leave but at the same time hoping he wouldn't.

"Hi." He murmured, not making eye contact for a moment before looking up at Allison, "You wanna talk."

"No." She snapped instantly, still glaring at him.

"Why not?" He persisted, looking her in the eye.

"Go away."

Andy looked at her, "Where do you want me to go?"

"Go away!" She snapped more harshly.

The jock just stared at her silently before rolling his eyes to himself and turning away from the dark-haired girl, walking away.

Allison straightened and watched his retreating form before blurting out the first thing that came to mind to get him stay, "You have problems!"

Andy spun around to face her, pointing to himself, "Oh I have problems?"

"You do everything everybody tells you to do. That is a problem." Allison said as she swung her arm, the gesture meant to encompass all the people in the school, teachers and students alike.

Andy shifted on his feet, "Okay, fine. But I didn't dump my purse on the couch and invite people into my problems, did I?"

Allison just stared at him silently as he walked towards her, she opened her mouth but closed it again when he was only a foot away from her.

"So what's wrong?" Andy asked gently, looking at her compassionately, "What is it?"

Allison just remained quiet, unsure what to say to him.

Andy sighed and looked at the ground, "Is it bad?" he looked at her again, "Real bad?"

Allison looked to the side, not meeting his eyes as he continued to question her.

"Parents?" He asked, turning to lean his back against the bookcase and turned his head to look at her.

Allison nodded slowly, her expression heartbroken and close to tears, "Yeah."

Andy nodded in understanding, swallowing thickly as he turned to look at the ground again before back at her, "What do they do to you?"

"They ignore me."

"Yeah." Andy nodded, feeling close to tears himself, "Yeah."

* * *

**Author's Note: 'Nother chapter completed, should be about 2-3 more left. Anyway, hope people like it or whatever.**


	9. Chapter 8: Real Diamonds

_Allison nodded slowly, her expression heartbroken and close to tears, "Yeah."_

_Andy nodded in understanding, swallowing thickly as he turned to look at the ground again before back at her, "What do they do to you?"_

_"They ignore me."_

_"Yeah." Andy nodded, feeling close to tears himself, "Yeah."_

* * *

Kate watched shrewdly as Andy and Allison talked over by the bookcases the jock had been hurdling when he was stones earlier.

"He likes her." The blonde girl said suddenly, jerking her chin in their direction.

"What?" Brian asked, looking over at the jock and basket-case, "How can you tell?"

Kate just looked at him slyly, "Woman's intuition."

"Right…" Brian said slowly, giving the blonde girl sitting on the floor a strange look.

Said blonde girl just grinned cheekily at him and was about to say something when she was suddenly picked up and thrown over someone's shoulder, _**again**_.

"Goddamn it, John!" She snapped, smacking his back as he walked, "Why tha hell do ya keep doin' this?"

John grinned and jostled her slightly, making her grunt and hit his back again, "Cause I like looking at your ass, sweet cheeks."

Kate growled and somehow managed to smack the back of his head by waving her arm backward. The criminal responded by smacking her backside before dropping her on her feet. Claire looked up from her spot sitting on the floor and leaning against a pillar before going back to looking at her nails.

John grinned at the scowl on the blonde's face before he sat down across from Claire, pulling Kate down to sit next to him. The wild-child huffed, but sat down next him and didn't put up a fuss when the criminal wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

* * *

Soon the other three joined, forming a circle. Allison sat on down between two stool on Kate's other side, Andy was leaning against the rails on the dark-haired girl's other side, Brian sat on the jock's other side, and Claire was sitting down across from John and Kate.

"What would you do for a million dollars?" Claire suddenly asked, looking at Andy.

"What would I do for a million bucks?" Andy frowned in thought, crossing an arm over his stomach and leaning the elbow of his other arm on that one so he could rest his chin on his feet, "I guess I'd do as little as I had to."

Kate snorted, "Now that ain't fun."

"Yeah," Claire agreed, "That's boring."

Andy rolled his eyes, "Well, how am I supposed to answer?"

Claire laughed slightly, "The idea is to, like, search your mind for the absolute limit. Like, um…" She pursed her lips in thought, "Would you drive to school naked?"

Andy chuckled, "Um, would I have to get out of the car?"

"Of course." Claire responded.

"In the spring or winter?" Andy asked.

Claire shrugged, "Doesn't matter. Spring."

"Nah, make it winter. It's fuckin' cold then." Kate cut in with a smirk.

Andy snorted, "In front of the school or in the back of the school."

"Either one." Claire said with a grin.

Andy mulled over his options before nodding, "Yes."

Kate tossed her head back and laughed before leaning her head against John's shoulder.

"I'd do that." Allison said suddenly causing everyone to look at her, "I'll do anything sexual. I don't need a million dollars to do it either."

Kate cocked an eyebrow at her new friend, a smirk tugging at her lips.

Claire rolled her eyes scornfully, "You're lying."

"I already have." Allison said smugly, "I've done just about everything there is, except for a few things that are illegal."

Andy smirked slightly as he watched Allison talk and Kate's grin widened as said girl continued to speak.

"I'm a nymphomaniac." Allison said with a sly smile.

"Lie." Claire scoffed.

Brian, ever the goody-two-shoes, butted in, "Are your parents aware of this?"

Allison looked at him, looking almost embarrassed, "The only person I told was my shrink."

"What did he do when you told him?" Andy asked, looking at her curiously.

Allison shrugged and spoke nonchalantly, "He nailed me."

Kate snorted a laugh, Andy looked a little crestfallen, and Brian smiled uncomfortable. Claire just rolled her eyes.

"Very nice." The princess said snootily.

"I don't think that from a legal standpoint what he did can construed as rape since I paid him." Allison continued and Kate giggled.

"Jus' male prostitution." She snickered and Allison grinned quickly at her.

"He's an adult!" Claire said disgustedly.

Allison shrugged again, "Yeah, he's married too."

"Oh!" Claire gaped, "Do you have any idea how completely gross that is?"

"Well the first few times—" Allison started but Claire interrupted.

"The first few times?!" The redhead squawked in disbelief, "You mean, he did it more than once?"

"Sure."

"Are you crazy?" Claire demanded.

"Obviously she's crazy of she's screwing her shrink." Brian stated like Claire was an idiot.

Kate watched with a slight smile as Allison leaned towards Claire.

"Have you ever done it?" The basket-case asked.

Claire straightened and tried to act cool, scoffing as she spoke, "I don't even have a psychiatrist."

Allison rolled her eyes, "Have you ever done it with a normal person?"

Claire looked around, "Didn't we already cover this?"

John spoke up for the first time, "You never answered the question." He looked down at Kate who was smirking up at him, "Neither of you did."

"Look." Claire snapped, "I'm not going to discuss my private life with total strangers."

Allison looked at her excitedly, "It's kind of a double-edged sword, isn't it?"

"A what?" Claire asked, playing dumb.

"If you say you haven't, you're a prude." Allison explained, "If you say you have, you're a slut."

"S'a trap." Kate said, nodding sagely.

Allison nodded in her direction, "You want to, but you can't. And when you do, you wish you didn't right?"

Claire sneered at the two other girls, "Wrong."

"Or are you a tease?" Allison asked, leaning back with a satisfied look on her face.

Claire's face became blank at that and Kate grinned slightly.

"She's a tease." Andy piped in, glancing in Claire's direction.

"I'm sure." Claire hissed, "Why don't you just forget it?"

"You're a tease and you know it." Andy stated, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at Claire, "All girls are teases."

John smirked and glanced at Andy before looking at Claire, "She's only a tease if what she does gets you hot." He tightened his arm around Kate's waist, looking down at her and she smirked at him slyly.

"I don't do anything!" Claire exclaimed defensively.

"That's why you're a tease." Allison said matter-of-factly.

"Okay, let me ask you a few questions." Claire demanded, glaring at Allison.

"I already told you everything." Allison said with a snicker.

"No." Claire denied instantly, "Doesn't it bother you to sleep around without being in love? Don't you want respect?"

Allison scoffed slightly, "I don't screw to get respect. That's the difference between you and me."

Claire sneered at the dark-haired girl again, "Not the only difference I hope."

"Face it," John said, "You're a tease."

"I'm not a tease!" Claire denied, glaring at the criminal.

"Sure you are." John continued, unperturbed by the princess's glare, "Sex is your weapon. You said it yourself. You use it to get respect."

Claire froze for a moment, before she exploded into action, "No, I never said that! She twisted my words around!"

"What do you use it for then?" John asked.

"I don't use it, period!" Claire exclaimed, looking close to tears now, "Why aren't any of you attacking Kate? She didn't answer either!"

Kate frowned at the fact that the princess had just basically thrown her under the bus, "Bitch." She muttered.

"We'll get to Kate later." John stated, "Now are you medically frigid or is psychological?"

Kate jerked away from the criminal and glared at him, even angrier now that John had thrown her under an eighteen-wheeler. The criminal glanced over at her quickly when she scooted closer to Allison before turning his attention back to Claire.

Claire shut her eyes and shook her head, "I didn't mean it that way. You guys are putting words into my mouth."

John shrugged, still watching Kate out of the corner of his eye, "Well, if you just answered the question."

"Why don't you just answer the question?" Brian added, pressuring the redhead.

"Be honest." Andy added, "No big deal."

"Yeah, answer it." Brian insisted.

Kate and Allison glanced at each before turning back to observe the boys as they pressured Claire into answer.

"Just answer the question." Andy stated.

"Talk to us." Brian persisted as Claire looked back and forth between the boys.

"Answer the question!" John demanded, "It's easy."

"It's only one question." Brian said, thinking he was being soothing when he said it.

"Don't be a jerk!" Andy exclaimed too.

"NO!" Claire suddenly exploded, looking right at John as she yelled, "I never did it!"

John smirked at her and Claire looked ready to cry again, when Allison leaned forward.

"I never did it either." She stated with a slight giggle as Claire turned to glare at her, "I'm not a nymphomaniac. I'm a compulsive liar."

"You are such a bitch!" Claire yelled at Allison, looking ready to hit the other girl, "You did that on purpose just to fuck me over!"

Allison leaned back, "I would do it though. If you love someone, it's okay."

"I can't believe you. You're so weird." Claire shook her head as she spoke, "You don't say anything all day and then when you open your mouth you unload all these tremendous lies all over me."

Kate rolled her eyes and grunted, "Git over yerself, princess. Tha world don' revolve 'round you."

"Yeah." Andy agreed, ready to defend Allison, "You're just pissed off because she got you to admit something you didn't want to admit to."

Claire sneered suddenly and glared at Kate, "Then what about you, hillbilly? Have you ever done it?"

That got the others attention and they turned to look at the blonde girl imploringly.

Kate snorted derisively and leaned forward, "I haven't been a virgin since I was fourteen."

Claire looked at her narrowly, "You're lying."

Kate sat back and scoffed, "Ah could give ya all tha juicy lil' details 'bout mah firs' time and tha times after, but Ah'd have ta charge ya."

Claire was stunned into silence and she just stared at the other girl, who looked back with a mocking smile on her face.

The redhead flushed and looked away, "Okay, whatever, fine. But that doesn't make what that bitch did any less bizarre."

Kate sneered at her, "Watch who ya call a bitch, prom queen."

"What's bizarre?" Andy demanded, "I mean, we're all pretty bizarre. Some of us are just better at hiding it, that's all."

Claire scowled at him, "How are you bizarre?"

Andy looked away so Allison answered for him.

"He can't think for himself."

"She's right." The jock said with a nod, "Do you guys know what, uh, what I did to get in here?"

When the others answered in the negative, Andy continued without making eye contact.

"I taped Larry Lester's buns together."

Claire laughed slightly and Brian looked at Andy in shock.

"That was you?" The nerd asked meekly.

"Yeah. You know him?"

Brian nodded slowly, "Yeah, I know him."

Andy nodded slightly, "Then you know how hairy he is, right?"

John snickered slightly and Kate slugged him in the shoulder with a quiet 'shut up.'

"Well, when they pulled the tape off, most of his hair came off and some skin too." Andy said looking around at everyone.

"Oh my God." Claire murmured, feeling guilty for laughing.

"The bizarre thing is," Andy said, looking at Allison, "Is that I did it for my old man."

Kate pursed her lips and looked at Andy sympathetically as he continued to explain why he was in Saturday detention.

"I tortured this poor kid because I wanted him to think that I was cool." The jock said sadly, "He's always going off about, you know, when he was in school. All the wild things he used to do. And I got the feeling that he was disappointed that I never cut loose on anyone, right?"

He shook his head and took a deep breath, "So, I'm sittin' in the locker room and I'm taping up my knee. And Larry's undressing a couple lockers down from me. And…" he swallowed thickly, "And, he's kind of- kind of skinny. He's weak. And I started thinking about my father and his attitude about-about weakness. And the next thing I knew, I jumped on top of him and started wailing on him. And my friends, they just laughed and cheered me on."

Andy shook his head in disgust as he spoke, "And afterwards , when I was sitting in Vernon's office, all I could think about was Larry's father and Larry having to go home and–and explain what happened to him." Andy's hands fidgeted like he didn't know what to do with them, "And the humiliation–the fucking humiliation he must have felt. It must have been unreal." He shook his head, chuckling humorlessly, tears in his eyes, "I mean, how do you apologize for something like that? There's no way. It's all because of me and my old man."

Kate sighed quietly and leaned her head against John's shoulder, not caring that she had somehow scooted back over to his side at some point. The criminal, for his part, just wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"God, I fucking hate him." Andy murmured, close to tears now, "He's like this-He's like this mindless machine that I can't relate to anymore. Andrew!" He said in an imitation of his father's voice, "You've got be number one! I won't tolerate any losers in this family. Your intensity is for shit! Win! Win! Win!"

Kate flinched slightly and hid her face in John's shoulder as Andy continued, practically sobbing now.

"You son of a bitch." The jock shook his head and wiped at his eyes, "You know sometimes, I wish my knee would give then I wouldn't be able to wrestle anymore. Then he could just forget all about me."

"I think your old man and my old man should get together and go bowling." John said suddenly and Andy chuckled slightly, shaking his head.

Kate smiled against the criminal's shoulder and placed a soft kiss to his jaw in appreciation, causing John to smile slightly.

"It's like me, you know, with my grades." Brian, who had been quiet throughout Andy's speech, spoke up, "Like when I–when I–" He stuttered for a moment before continued, "When I step outside myself and like when I look in at myself, you know?" He stared at the ground, his hand by his mouth, "And I–and I see me. I don't like what I see. I really don't."

"What's wrong with you?" Claire asked, looking at the nerd compassionately, "Why don't you like yourself?"

Brian didn't look at any of them, "Sounds stupid, but because I'm failing shop."

Kate lifted her head from John's shoulder and stared at Brian incredulously, taking John's hand when she felt him tense in irritation at the nerd's words.

"We had this assignment, you know, to make this, like, ceramic elephant," Brian continued, gesturing with his hands, "And we had eight weeks to do it. And then, you know, we're supposed to—It was like a lamp." He gestured to his face as he spoke, "And when, you know, when you pull it, the trunk, the light was supposed to go on. But my light didn't go on."

Kate straightened slightly and stared at Brian with concern, she could see how much this upset him. And she understood, to a degree, what he was going through.

"I got an 'F' on it." He said blankly, "I've never got an 'F' in my life."

John rolled his eyes and rested his chin on top of Kate's head as he stared at the nerd.

"When I signed up, you know, for the course, I mean I thought I was playing it real smart, you know, 'cause I thought, you know, I'll take shop." He shrugged slightly, "I'll be such an easy way to maintain my grade point average."

"Why'd you think it be easy?" John suddenly demanded, not looking at the brain anymore.

Brian looked at him before looking down and not thinking when he spoke next, "Have you seen some of the dopes that take shop?"

Kate groaned silently and shared a look with Claire who had rolled her eyes and winced.

"I take shop." John stated, "You must be a fuckin' idiot."

"I'm a fuckin' idiot 'cause I can't make a lamp?" Brian demanded defensively.

"No, you're a genius 'cause you can't make a lamp." John said sarcastically.

"What do you know about trigonometry?"

"I could care less about trigonometry."

"Bender, did you know without trigonometry, there'd be no engineering?"

Kate sighed and covered her eyes with her hand, shaking her head slowly, _'Wrong way to go, Brainiac.'_

"Without lamps, there'd be no light." John retorted easily.

"Okay, so neither one of you is any better than the other one," Claire said, looking at both of them.

"I can write with my toes." Allison said randomly, making Kate peak out at her from between her fingers and the others to stare at her like she was crazy, but her comment did successfully dissipated the tense atmosphere.

"I can also eat, brush my teeth…" She continued with a slight smile.

"With your feet?" Claire asked in amazement.

"Play _Heart and Soul _on the piano." Allison finished smugly.

"Right on." Kate snickered and high-fived the dark-haired girl.

"I can make spaghetti." Brian stated with a small smile.

Claire grinned and nodded towards Andy, "What can you do?"

He smirked and shifted slightly, "I can, uh, tape all your buns together." He grinned as the others laughed, "What can you, Kate?"

Kate blinked and pointed to herself, "Me?"

"Yeah," Claire said excitedly, "What can you do?"

The blonde frowned for a moment before grinning widely and jumping to her feet. The others watched curiously as she stood in the middle of their little circle before starting to bend backwards, until her hands touched the floor behind her feet. She gave John an upside down grin before walking her hands in between her legs, her torso following until she was completely bent backwards with her elbows resting on the floor as she faced Claire.

"Holy shit!" Andy muttered, staring wide-eyed at the Kate pretzel.

The blonde laughed and straightened her arms out, hands flat on the floor then swung her lower body into a brief handstand and finally letting her feet hit the floor again. She bowed as the Andy and Brian whistled while Claire and Allison clapped.

"Thank you. Thank you, I know I'm pretty awesome." Kate said with a laugh.

"I bet guys really appreciate how flexible you are." John growled snidely and Kate turned to face him with a frown.

"Yeah, they do." She sneered right back before sitting next to Allison because like him or not, Kate wasn't going to take his bullshit.

Bender stared at her for a moment before turning to look at the princess of the group, "I wanna see what Claire can do."

The smile disappeared from Claire's face and she looked at the criminal in confusion, "I can't do anything."

"Now everybody can do something." Bender stated mockingly.

Claire looked at the ceiling with a slight smile as she thought, "There's one thing I can do." She bit her lip and shook her head, "No, forget it. It's way too embarrassing."

John gave her look, "You ever seen _Wild Kingdom_?" He waved his hand slightly, "I mean, that guy's been doing that show for thirty years."

"Yeah," Kate added, encouragingly, "It can't be any more embarrassing then being a human pretzel."

Claire laughed slightly, "Okay, but you have to swear to God you won't laugh." She said seriously as she reached into her purse.

"Scout's honor." Kate said, holding up her right hand while John just scoffed and crossed himself.

"Okay," Claire muttered to herself, shaking her head in disbelief at herself and opening her lipstick , "I can't believe I'm actually doing this."

Kate watched with interest as the princess stuck the tube of lipstick between her breasts and leaned her head down, applying the makeup without touching it. When she lifted her head up and revealed her perfectly applied lipstick, Kate cheered as the others applauded.

"Alright. That's great!" Andy said with a grin, "Where'd you learn to do that."

Claire smiled as she put the lipstick away, "Camp. Seventh grade."

"Ya have ta teach me how ta do that!" The Georgian girl said excitedly and Claire nodded in agreement.

Kate turned to look at John when she heard him clapping slowly in a mocking fashion. The blonde girl frowned at him, hoping he wasn't going to be cruel to the girl.

"That was great, Claire." The criminal drawled, dashing Kate's hope as the redhead started to wipe the lipstick off, "My image of you is totally blown."

"You're a shit!" Allison snapped at him, "Don't do that to her. You swore to God you wouldn't laugh."

John turned to look at her, "Am I laughing?"

"You fuckin' prick!" Andy snarled glaring at John and the criminal looked away from an almost crying Claire towards the jock.

"What do you care what I think anyway?" John asked harshly and Kate winced slightly, "I don't even count, right. I could disappear forever and it wouldn't make any difference."

Andy looked away from John, his expression guilty. Kate just looked at John with sad brown eyes as he continued to rip into Andy.

"I may as well not even exist at this school, remember?" He said scornfully before directing his attention to a red-eyed Claire, "And you… don't even like me anyway."

Claire just stared at him, her blue eyes watery, "You know, I have just as many feelings as you do and it hurts just as much when somebody steps all over them."

"God, you're so pathetic." John snapped, "Don't you ever—ever—compare yourself to me, okay? You got everything and I got shit." He sneered at her, "Fuckin' Rapunzel, right? School would probably shut down if you didn't show up. Queenie isn't here. I like those earring, Claire."

"Shut up." The redhead whispered without looking at him as tears gathered on her lashline.

"Are those real diamonds, Claire?" Bender continued cruelly.

"Shut up!"

"I bet they are. Did you work for the money for those earrings?"

"Shut your mouth!"

"Or did your daddy buy those for you?" John continued, staring at the crying girl dispassionately.

"Shut up!" Claire yelled, her fists clenched by her sides.

John ignored her, "I bet he bought those for you. I bet those were a Christmas gift, right?"

Claire looked away, wiping at her eyes furiously. Kate stared at Bender blankly as he continued to attack the redhead.

"You know what I got for Christmas this year?" The criminal demanded, "It was a banner fucking year at the old Bender family. I got a carton of cigarettes. The old man grabbed me and said 'Hey, smoke up, Johnny.' Okay, so go home and cry to your daddy. Don't cry here, okay?"

"Stop it." Kate said, her tone cold and her face stony.

John turned to look at her and she met his eyes head on. The criminal froze, staring at the blankness in those eyes that are usually so expressive.

"My God, are we gonna be like our parents?" Andy asked suddenly, causing Kate and John to break their staring contest to look at the jock.

"Not me." Claire said fiercely, looking at John when he turned to stare at her, "Ever."

John nodded to her slightly, as if he was making sure she realized that.

"It's unavoidable." Allison stated sadly, "It just happens."

"What happens?" Claire asked through her sniffles.

Allison looked at her, tears glistening in her own eyes, "When you grow up, your heart dies."

"Who cares." Bender snapped.

"I care…" Allison whispered.

"Me too." Kate said just as quietly, briefly touching the back of Allison's hand.

John looked at her and she stared back for a moment before scooting over to him. His lips twitched slightly as she grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder before curling her arm around his waist.

"I care." She muttered quietly enough that only he heard her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh the cutsey-ness at the end nearly rotted my teeth out. Anyway, thanks to everyone that reviewed/faved/alerted. This story is almost over maybe two more chapters and an epilogue and it is FINITO! **


	10. Chapter 9: We Trust You

_Allison looked at her, tears glistening in her own eyes, "When you grow up, your heart dies."_

_"Who cares." Bender snapped._

_"I care…" Allison whispered._

_"Me too." Kate said just as quietly, briefly touching the back of Allison's hand._

_John looked at her and she stared back for a moment before scooting over to him. His lips twitched slightly as she grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder before curling her arm around his waist._

_"I care." She muttered quietly enough that only he heard her._

* * *

The group sat in silence for a few moments before Brian suddenly spoke up.

"Um, I was just thinking, I mean, I know it's kind of a weird time but I was just wondering, um, what's going to happen to us on Monday, when we're all together again?" He asked, "I mean, I consider you guys my friends. I'm not wrong am I?"

"No." Andy said firmly, and Kate wondered if it was to convince Brian or himself.

"So—So on Monday, what happens?" Brian asked again.

"Are we still friends, you mean?" Claire asked to clarify the brain's question, "If we're friends now, that is."

"Yeah," Brian said with a nod, staring at Claire expectantly.

Claire looked at the ground before looking back at the nerd, "Do you want the truth?"

"Yeah, I want the truth."

"I don't think so." Claire said with a sad sigh.

Brian looked away from her, crestfallen and Kate just sighed silently.

"With all of us or just John?" Allison asked, slightly teasing.

Claire cleared her throat, "With all of you."

"That's a real nice attitude, Claire." Andy snapped without looking at her, trying to deny it.

"Oh, be honest, Andy!" Claire retorted, "If Brian came walking up to you in the hall on Monday what would you do?" She didn't wait for his to answer, "I mean, picture this. You're there with all the sports. You know exactly what you'd do. You'd say hi to him, and when he left you'd cut him all up so your friends wouldn't think you really liked him."

"No way." Andy denied, and now Kate was sure he was trying to convince himself.

"Okay." Allison said, "What if I came up to you? Or Kate?"

Claire shrugged helplessly, "Same exact thing."

John suddenly jerked forward, "You are a bitch!"

Claire looked at him wide-eyed for a moment before snapping right back, "Why, 'cause I'm telling truth? That makes me a bitch?"

"No, cause you know how shitty that is to do someone." He said, pointing at the redhead, "And you don't got the balls to stand up to your friends and tell them you're gonna like who you wanna like."

Kate looked at the two quietly before staring at Brian, who was crying silently as he looked at the ceiling. The blonde felt the strangest urge to hug the nerd, the way she would hug her sister or brother when they were sad.

"Okay, what about you, you hypocrite?" Claire yelled, "Why don't you take Allison to one of your heavy metal vomit parties?"

Allison giggled nervously when the redhead suggested that and John looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Or take Brian out to the parking lot at lunch to get high? Or what about Andy for that matter? What about me? Or Kate?" The redhead continued her attack on the criminal, "What would your friends say if we were walking down the hall together? What would they say if they saw you and Kate together, huh? They'd laugh their asses off, and you'd tell them you were doing it with her, so they'd forgive you for being seen with her."

Kate flinched slightly and looked up at John through her lashes. The criminal didn't look down at her, instead pointing his finger at the princess as he lashed out at her.

"Don't you ever talk about my friends! You don't know any of my friends, you don't look at any of my friends, and you certainly wouldn't condescend to speak to any of my friends, so you just stick to the things you know—shopping, nail polish, your father's BMW, and your poor, rich, drunk mother in the Caribbean."

"SHUT UP!" Claire shouted and kicked him.

"As far as being concerned about what's gonna happen when Kate and I walk down the hallways at school, you can forget it! 'Cause it's never gonna happen." He said, not even thinking about what he was saying, "Just bury your head in the sand and wait for your fuckin' prom!"

Kate recoiled from John like he'd slapped her and she just stared at him, brown eyes wide and full of hurt. John swallowed, his mouth going dry as he stared back at her, his heart clenching when she looked away from him and moved to sit next to Allison, who took the blonde girl's hand in hers.

"I hate you!" Claire screamed at him and John jerked to stare at her.

"Yeah? Good!" He snapped, crossing his arms over his chest and trying to avoid looking at Kate.

Brian wiped at eyes, "Okay, then I assume Kate, Allison, and I are better people than you guys, huh?" he asked rhetorically, "Us weirdos."

The nerd turned to look at the two girls, "Would you—would you do that to me?"

"I don't have any friends." Allison said quietly.

Brian smiled slightly and rolled his eyes, "Well, if you did."

The dark haired girl shook her head, "No. I don't think the kind of friends I'd have would mind."

Brian turned to look at a silent Kate, "What about you? Would you do that?"

Kate looked up at him and gave him a weak smile, "Mah friends either don' go here or are back in Georgia. But Ah don' give a shit wha' they'd say anyway."

Brian nodded, giving her a small smile before looking at the ground, "Well, I just wanna tell each of you that I wouldn't do that." He said with quiet conviction, "I wouldn't and I will not. 'Cause I think that's really shitty."

Claire looked at him sadly, tears running down her cheeks, "Your friends wouldn't mind because they look up to us."

Kate just stared at the girl blankly before looking back at the floor, letting Brian handle that one.

The nerd gave a humorless chuckle, "You're so conceited, Claire. You're so conceited." He said as he wiped his eyes, "You're so, like, full of yourself. Why are you like that?"

Claire looked at him with a hurt expression on her face, "I'm not saying that to be conceited! I hate it. I hate having to go along with everything my friends say."

"Then why do ya do it?" Kate asked quietly, not looking up from carpet she was picking at, "Wha's tha point?"

"I don't know. I don't— " She started, shaking her head, "You don't understand. You don't—You're not friends with the same kinds of people Andy and I are friends with. You know, you just don't understand the pressure they can put on you."

Kate shook her head and leaned back, tilting her head to look at the ceiling.

"I don't understand what?" Brian asked with a scoff as he pointed at his chest, "You think I don't understand pressure, Claire? Well, fuck you! Fuck you!"

Claire stared at him in shock as he cursed her. Brian shook his head and hid his face in his elbow to hide the tears that were falling down. Bender looked at the nerd before turning his head to stare at Kate, seeing a single tear slip down her cheek but she never took her gaze off the ceiling.

"You know why I'm here today?" Brian asked, face still hiding, "Do you?"

He sniffled slightly and moved his arm, not making eye contact, "I'm here because Mr. Ryan found a gun in my locker."

Claire's mouth dropped open and her own eyes widened and John noticed Kate jerk her head down to stare at the nerd with wide eyes before she looked back up at the ceiling with closed eyes.

"Why'd you have a gun in your locker?" Andy asked gently, staring at the nerd sympathetically.

"I tried." Brian sobbed slightly, "When you pull the fuckin' trunk on it, the light's supposed to go on. It didn't go on." He straightened from his laying down position, wrapping his arms around his knees.

"What was the gun for, Brian?" Kate asked softly, without looking at him.

"Just forget it." The nerd said, avoiding the question.

"You brought it up, man." Andy pointed out.

Brian clasped his hands together, resting his elbows on his knees, "I can't have an 'F.'" He said, "I can't have it, and I know my parents can't have it. Even if I ace the rest of the semester, I'm still only a 'B.' Everything's ruined for me."

"Brian—" Claire said quietly.

"What?" the nerd snapped at her, smacking the chair that was next to him, "Considering my options, you know."

"No!" Claire denied, "Killing yourself is not an option."

"Well, I didn't do it, did I?" He demanded, lifting his head to glare at her, "No, I don't think so."

Allison looked at him, "It was a handgun?"

Brian breathed out harshly, "No, it was a flare gun. It went off in my locker."

Kate choked suddenly, hanging her head and biting her fist, "A flare gun?" she asked from around her fist.

"Really?" Andy asked with a slight laugh.

"It's not funny." Brian said, leaning his hand against his forehead.

Andy cleared his throat in an attempt to dispel any more laughter before he started chuckling again. Kate giggled quietly and buried her face in her knees, while Allison bit her lip to keep from laughing too. John just watched Kate, a smile tugging at his lips.

Brian sniffed, pursing his own lips before chuckling too, "Yes it is. Fuckin' elephant was destroyed."

Kate threw her head back with a bark of laughter, "Fuckin' deserved it to, dinit?"

Brian laughed with her and nodded his head, "Yeah, yeah it did."

"You wanna know what I did to get in here?" Allison asked suddenly, a slight smile on her face.

Andy grinned at her and nodded.

Kate smiled, "Watcha do?"

"Nothing," Allison giggled, "I didn't have anything better to do."

Kate snorted and shook her head at the girl in amazement as the others chuckled.

"You're laughing at me." Allison accused teasingly.

"No!" Andy denied through his laughter.

The basket-case nodded her head, laughing herself, "Yeah, you are.

Kate laughed and nudged the girl with her shoulder, "Yer right, we are." She teased, making the others laugh harder.

"What did you do?" the dark-haired girl asked the blonde and nudged her back with a slight smile.

Kate shrugged, picking at the carpet again, still giggling faintly, "Ah broke Dean Taylors jaw."

Andy stared at her incredulously, "That was you?"

The blonde nodded and shrugged, "Dumbass called mah sister ah whore and asked if Ah was as broken in as her. So Ah broke his face."

Andy sputtered for a few moments before starting to laugh madly, clutching at his stomach. Kate ducked her head a slight smile on her face as the others started laughing with the jock.

* * *

Brian fixed the record, making a face when it scratched, before he adjusted it again and the music poured out of the room. The nerd grinned, dancing slightly as he flicked the volume switches up and turned the knobs.

Allison danced around the statue in the middle of the library for a moment before dancing away from it, raising her arms above her head and spinning in circles as she danced. John was sitting on the statue the same way Kate had been earlier in the day, holding on to the head as he headbanged to the rock music, causing the ugly piece of art to rock slightly. Brian was still in the library office, dancing around as he picked up records before tossing them around the room, making a mess. Claire danced on of the stairway platforms, kicking her feet as she turned in circle and swung her head around while sat on the railing of the platform opposite her, using his hands to drum on his thigh. Kate had jumped up onto Allison's table, kicking her feet in the air and thrashing about as she danced, laughing and singing the lyrics to the song at the same time.

"If we dare expose our hearts and just reveal the purest thought!" She sang, rolling her hips before she jumped off the table and danced around Allison, who was sort of hopping and throwing her arms around. Kate laughed and did some air guitar and Andy did the same from his spot on the second floor, standing on a bench with one foot on the rail.

Allison and John hopped onto the rail and did a little sideways step together. The boys did a little dance on the railing next followed by Claire, Kate, and Allison doing a little sideway stepping with their hands held out prissily.

John smirked and grabbed Kate, pulling her next to him as he continued to dance. The blonde laughed and followed his lead, doing the same moves he did before they both fell to the floor in an exhausted tangled heap. Allison looked like she was convulsing as she slowly lowered herself to the floor and just laid there.

Kate giggled and sat up, pecking John on the lips quickly before she darted away. The criminal groaned before getting to his feet and heading back to the storage room through the ceiling, being even more careful than before.

* * *

The other five teens sat on the rails on the first floor of the library, staring at nothing. Kate looked first at Andy, who was at the end and kept glancing at Allison. Said girl was sitting in between the jock and Kate and would try to catch the jock's eye every time he looked at her. Kate rolled her eyes slightly before looking at Claire and Brian who were side by side on the blonde girl's other side.

"Brian?" Claire said suddenly, looking at the nerd.

"Hmm?" Brian grunted, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

Claire leaned her elbow on her thigh before resting her cheek on her fist, "Are you gonna write your paper?"

Brian mimicked her pose as he turned to face her, "Yeah. Why?"

Claire smiled at him shyly and looked away before looking back, "Well, it's kind of a waste for all of us to write our paper, don't you think?"

Brian cocked an eyebrow at her, "Well that's what Vernon wants us to do."

"True," Claire nodded, "But I think we'd all kind of say the same thing."

Brian grinned at her, "You just don't want to write your paper, right?"

Claire giggled and looked slightly abashed, "Well, that's true, but you're the smartest, right?"

Kate snorted quietly and turned her head from the two flirting teens to stare at the other two teens that were flirting with their eyes.

"We trust you." Claire said suddenly, pulling Kate's attention from the amusement sight of Andy and Allison's game of look-and-look-away.

"She's righ'." The blonde drawled when the nerd looked past Claire to stare at the others.

Allison nodded, staying quiet while Andy muttered a 'yeah' before looking back at Allison, only to look away when she caught him.

"Alright." Brian nodded, "I'll do it."

"Great!" Claire said happily, clapping her hands together.

The group was quiet again and Kate tilted her head as she watched Claire assess Allison's clothes and makeup. As if feeling eyes on her, Allison turned her head slowly to stare at Claire, leaning back slightly when she saw the look on the redhead's face.

"Come on." Claire said, tugging on the baggy sleeve of Allison's sweater.

"Where are we going?" Allison asked suspiciously.

"Come on." Claire said again and jumped from the rail.

Allison looked at Kate for help but the blonde just held up her hands and hopped down from the rail herself.

"Sorry, hun, Ah've got ta go see a jailbird." She said with smirk before slipping out of the library.

Brian watched Kate leave before looking towards where Claire and Allison had walked off to.

"Where are they going?" The brain asked as he hopped down and headed towards his desk to start on the paper.

Andy shrugged, still staring at where Allison had disappeared too with Claire.

* * *

"Don't be afraid." Claire said reassuringly to Allison as she applied some brown eyeliner.

"Don't stick that in my eye." Allison squeaked slightly, looking at the eyeliner pencil warily.

Claire rolled her eyes, "I'm not sticking—Just close it. Wait a minute. Just go like—go like this." Claire said and closed her eyes while opening her mouth.

Allison hesitated for a moment before doing what the other girl said too.

"Good." Claire muttered and went back to applying the eyeliner, deciding to ignore Allison's whimper.

"You know, you really do look better without all that black shit on your eyes." Claire stated.

"Hey," Allison objected, "I like that black shit."

"Well, this looks a lot better." Claire assured the other girl as she applied mascara, "Look up."

Claire smiled as she added the finishing touches to Allison's makeup, running the bristly end of the eyelash brush over the other girl's eyebrows.

"Please. Why are you being so nice to me?" Allison asked.

Claire paused for a moment before grinning, "'Cause you're letting me. And you're done, let's go."

Allison blushed slightly, but followed the other girl out of the room they'd been in. The redhead instantly headed towards where Brian was sitting, writing the paper. The nerd glanced up at the princess before smiling and returning to his work as the girl leaned her head against his shoulder and watched Allison walk towards Andy.

Andy stared at Allison in surprise as she walked towards him, a shy smile on her lips. The jock jumped down from the railing and met her half way.

"Hi." She said, looking at him from under her lashes, nervously fidgeting her fingers.

She started to fidget more when Andy didn't say anything, just continued to stare at her in amazement.

"What happened to you?" Andy asked, still staring.

"Why? Claire did it." Allison said, slightly defensive, "What's wrong?"

Andy shook his head, "Nothing's wrong. It's just… you're just so different, you know. I can see your face."

Allison shifted uncomfortably, "Is that good or bad?"

"That's good." He said with a slight smile and Allison grinned at him shyly.

* * *

John lifted his head up when he heard the door unlock, tensing in preparation for Vernon to come sauntering through the door. The criminal was pleasantly surprised when a familiar head of unruly blonde curls appeared instead.

Kate smirked down at the dark-haired teen before slipping inside the supply closet fully and shutting the door behind her. She leaned against the door and smiled at him.

"You lost?" he asked with his own smirk widening when she bit her lip and shook her head.

"No." she grinned and walked towards him until her stomach rested against his knees then she placed her hands on his thighs.

John shook his head in amusement, shifting his legs apart so Kate could stand between them. Kate looked up at him as she walked closer until her lower body was pressed against the desk he sat on top of.

The criminal rested his arms on her shoulders and looked down at her, "I'm didn't mean what I said earlier, you know."

Kate just rolled her eyes, before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to his throat.

"What did you do that for?" John asked after she'd pulled away.

The blonde smiled slyly at him, "Couldna let ya ruin yer bad boy reputation by apologizin' now could Ah?" She shrugged, "Besides, it looked like ya weren't gonna make a move any time soon."

John growled slightly and wrapped one hand around the back of her neck before kissing her heatedly. Kate sighed and lightly brushed her tongue against his bottom lip, not bothering to pull away even when she heard the door being flung open.

"Alright, that's enough." Vernon snapped, glaring at the two teens who just smirked at him after pulling away from each other, "Get out of here, both of you."

Kate smiled pleasantly as she stepped back so John could hop off the desk and gather his stuff together.

"With pleasure, Dick." She called out as she pulled John back towards the library to grab her stuff and meet up with the others.

* * *

Kate giggled slightly, her biker jacket and trench thrown over her shorts and tank with her army surplus bag over her shoulder and her hand wrapped tightly around John's hand as the group of six walked down the halls. She and the criminal were bringing up the rear of the group, with Allison and Andy standing side by side in the middle, and Claire and Brian holding hands up front.

Brian nodded towards Carl, who was leaning against his mop, watching them as they passed.

"See ya, Brian." The janitor called.

"Hey, Carl." The nerd called back, unembarrassed now about knowing the janitor and smiling widely when Claire waved at Carl.

Both Allison and Andy acknowledged Carl before following after Claire and Brian. John and Kate paused in front of Carl, both with identically shit-eating grins on their faces.

"See ya next Saturday." John said with chuckle.

"Bye, Carl. See ya tomorrow." Kate said with a smirk before letting John pull her down the hallway.

"You bet." Carl called after them, shaking his head in amazement as he watched the six, completely different teens leave the school, closer to each other than they are to anyone else.

* * *

Claire bit her lip slightly before leaning up to kiss the corner of Brian's mouth as they stood in front of his dad's car.

"See you Monday?" She asked, blushing slightly.

"Y-yeah." The nerd stuttered and quickly ducked his head to press a kiss to the princess's cheek, "See you, Monday."

Claire smiled and waved as he got into the car and his dad drove away before she waved at the others and got into her dad's BMW.

* * *

Andy tugged Allison closer by his blue hoodie that was wrapped around her shoulders before he wrapped a hand in her had at the back of her next. Allison stared up at him for a moment, before they both leaned forward, their lips meeting in sweet kiss.

Allison grabbed the patch on his shoulder and ripped it off as they pulled away, showing it to him a mischievous smile on her face as she backed away from him and towards her parents car. The jock stared after her as she climbed in, not really paying attention as his father drove forward. It was only after Andy had made sure that Allison was in her car, did the jock climb into his dad's, not saying anything. Mr. Clark looked out his window at the dark-haired girl before shaking his head and driving away.

* * *

John grabbed Kate's other hand so he was holding both as he stared down at her.

"You got a ride?" He asked with a smirk.

"Nope." Kate answered, popping the 'p' with a grin, "That yer way of askin' ta walk me home?"

John grinned and pressed a quick kiss to her lips, "Yeah, it is. You gotta problem with that, Katie?"

Kate laughed and pulled him closer, "Nah, John." She murmured before kissing him sweetly, "But we better hurry up."

John chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, leading her towards the football field.

"Eager for your old man to meet your new stray?" He teased, laughing when she blushed slightly.

Kate rolled her eyes swatted his ass before wrapping her arm around his waist, "Ya know it."

* * *

**Author's Note: AHHH! It's finally finished! All that's left is one more chapter and the epilogue, which I will probably post tomorrow! SO yeah, thanks to everyone that reviewed/faved/alerted. Y'all rock like it's 1999!**


	11. Chapter 10: Each of Us

Principal Vernon walked into the library, a frown marring his face as he scanned the desks for the papers he knew none of his students had written. He sighed and was about to leave when a lone sheet of paper caught his eye. It was sitting inconspicuously on the middle desk, to the right of the rows. Vernon looked at the paper thoughtfully before walking over and picking it, beginning to the read the neat handwriting.

"Dear Mr. Vernon," Brian Johnson's voice sounded, "We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong, but we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are."

Vernon's lips twitched slightly as he continued reading.

"You see us as you wanna see us, in the simplest terms with the most convenient definitions. But what we found out is that each one of use is a Brain…"

"And an Athlete…" Andy said.

"…and a Basket-Case…" Allison added.

"…A Princess…" Claire mused.

"…A Wild-Child…" Kate's voice said with a laugh.

"And a Criminal." John finished.

"Does that answer your question? Sincerely yours," Brian's voice sounded again.

"The Breakfast Club." The six said together.

Vernon smiled down at the paper, before he carefully folded it and walked out of the library.

* * *

**Author's Note: Jesus, sorry it took me so long to update but school is a pain in the ass. Well now the story is finished! Huzzah!**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed/faved/alerted you guys are amazing!**


End file.
